Chaos High
by sonicstories245
Summary: Sonic and the gang go to highschool! Romance, Humor, Drama, Suspense, other stuff I can't think of at the moment. . . . The whole kazoo! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chaos High! I decided to write a story involving many couples, characters, blah blah blah. I might include some OCs along the way, but there won't be any permanent couples involving the OCs with any Official Character. **

**The grades are:**

**Sonic— sophomore (surprisingly, that's how it's spelled)**

**Amy—sophomore**

**Tails—freshman**

**Cream—freshman**

**Blaze—sophomore **

**Silver—sophomore**

**Rouge—junior**

**Knuckles—junior**

**Shadow—senior**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns pretty much all the characters in this story except for any OCs I decide to include. Most teachers are OCs.**

(Sonic's POV)

_RIIIIING! RIIIIING! RIII—_

_Smack!_

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes, then immediately closed them. Stupid sun. I shaded my eyes as I got up and headed straight downstairs for breakfast. Tails had already made pancakes. Yay for me.

"Hey, Sonic."

"So, ready for your first day of highschool?" I asked as he slid a full plate over to me.

"Sure, I guess." Tails responded. I could tell he was nervous. I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Knew it." I grinned, pouring syrup over my pancakes.

"Whatever."

"Well, why're you nervous?"

He hesitated.

"I guess. . . . well. . . .It's just, I dunno, a new school with new people, and—"

"You've got Cream."

He blushed at that comment. I saw it coming. He dropped his head.

"I—I know, but, I think maybe I'll get—" The rest of the sentence was almost unreadable. Either way, I knew exactly what he said.

"Tails, it's fine." I assured him, "This school is known for its lack of bullies anyway."

"Really?" He looked up, wide-eyed and excited.

"You bet. Now eat your pancakes." I nodded toward his plate.

He immediately took up the syrup and tipped it over his pancakes. We both ate silently from then on. I didn't start a conversation partly because I felt a bit guilty. The school wasn't really known for its lack of bullies. It has a pretty normal amount, really. And Tails was. . . . sort of a bully magnet. I really thought I should've put him on the lookout.

"Tails—"

The phone rang. Tails put up one finger signaling "One sec," and zipped over and answered the phone. He put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Tails, is that you?" a familiar high-pitched sort of voice answered. I immediately smirked as Tails fumbled with the phone.

"Y-yeah. It's me." He responded. He seemed like he was shaking and sweaty. I knew he was a bit nervous around Cream, but not _this_ nervous.

"Well, I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day!" She cheered. Tails smiled a lot when she said that.

"You too." He answered, a bit less shaky now.

"Well I'll see you later!" She announced.

"Bye." Tails said as he hung up the phone. Then his smile grew bigger. And bigger.

"She wished me good luck!" He did an Irish jig or something. I raised my eyebrow.

"O. . .kay?" I stepped up from my seat and shuffled out of the kitchen. Then I bolted up the stairs and into my room. I decided I would tell Tails about the bullies later. It didn't seem important right now because, and this might sound weird to you, but I never thought of a bully attacking you on the first day. My logic was that they wouldn't want to because the teachers would be on them every school day for the rest of the year. On the first day, the teachers are the most watchful, in my opinion at least.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, checked my reflection then walked to my closet to find something to wear. I picked out some blue and white plaid baggy cargo shorts and a grey T-shirt. I wore my trademark shoes as usual, and I grabbed a dark blue hoodie in case it got a bit cold. In Station Square, it could get a little cool in September. I dashed out of my room and bolted down the stairs.

Tails was dressed in a red Tony Hawk t-shirt, dark blue jean shorts just below his knees, and his usual red and white shoes. He smiled at me as he threw me the keys to my blue Porsche. I grabbed my backpack and my iPhone and zipped out the door, Tails trailing behind. We jumped into the car and sped out onto the road. It took us about ten or twelve minutes to get to school. Tails was talking speedily about the different subjects he liked and ones he didn't like. I wasn't really listening, but occasionally tuned in when he wanted me to respond. When we arrived, I parked my car and got out. Tails spotted Cream and some of his other various friends and ran up to meet them. I just walked slowly up the steps to the door. Just as I was pushing it open, I heard a sound I didn't really want to hear.

"Sonic! I finally found you!" Amy Rose shouted happily.

I turned around, preparing for the worst. Amy ran at me with arms outstretched, just like I knew she would. But, surprisingly, the death-squeeze I was anticipating never came. For the first time ever, Amy hugged me like a normal person. As they say, life is full of surprises. I shrugged and let her cling to me as we walked over to get our schedules. Amy got both, gave me mine, looked hers over and squealed. She had me in every single class. Even lunchtime and free period. [INSERT FACEPALM HERE]

"Wow, Amy," I said awkwardly, "Looks like we have all our classes together."

Continued squealing. I'd walk away if she wasn't still clinging to me. I tried to think of a reason to leave. Came up with nothing. But, thankfully, I was in complete hell for an ultimate total of two seconds.

"Sonic! Hey, sup bud?" Silver slapped me on the back. Blaze walked up behind him. Amy quickly let go of me. I think she suspected that Blaze likes me too. So far, studies didn't show it.

"Hey, Sonic." Blaze greeted me. I was really glad Blaze let go of some of her uptight and serious nature when she started hanging out with us. Silver too.

"Hey guys." I responded. I put my arm around Amy's shoulder to signal it was okay. I guess I started to feel a bit more comfortable around Amy ever since she started growing up a bit more. She's a little more mature now and she doesn't talk about me twenty four seven. But she's still Amy.

"So, it turns out we have Biology and P.E. together Sonic," Silver smiled, shoving his schedule at me. I looked at it, just to be polite, and noticed we also had free period together too. I didn't point this out to him thought. Just an unimportant detail.

"Well, that's cool. We—" I was cut off by the bell ringing for first period. I ran to my locker (the number was on the schedule), shoved most of my stuff in it, and headed for math. I walked in the room, saw Amy wave me over to a seat she saved me. It was right next to her. Figures. I sat down and looked up front. Our teacher was a light purple mongoose. She had blue hair and eyes.

"Alright class. My name is Ms. Pennington and I will be your math teacher this year." She announced as she wrote her name on the board. She had everyone introduce themselves.

"Okay, get out your textbooks and turn to page—"

She was interrupted by the intercom, which displayed a surprisingly and terribly familiar voice. It sounded throughout the school.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Dr. Eggman, and I will be your principal this year. I am—"

I didn't hear any of the rest. I was too shocked to tune in. I looked over at Amy. She had the exact same expression. This wasn't going to be any normal school year.

**So, what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Is Eggman gonna take over the world? Will Knuckles eat some waffles? Does anyone else like asking random questions? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter two for Chaos High!**

**Recap: Sonic and friends arrive at school and find out Eggman's their principal.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and the gang (plus Eggman) belong to SEEEGAAAA. All OCs included belong to me.**

(Silver's POV)

I couldn't believe it. Dr. Eggman was our principal. How messed up is that? He must be up to something. But what could he want with a regular old highschool in Station Square? I had to find out. I really needed to prove my heroic skills to my friends, even though the whole reason we came to highschool was to escape from that. I decided to talk to Blaze. She always understood me and my weirdness.

Thankfully, free period was right after first for both of us, so I met her at her locker. She seemed sort of tense. But I guess I should've expected that from her. She's Blaze.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her. She whipped around to me with raised eyebrows.

"As if you didn't know." She replied sarcastically.

"Look, I know Eggman's up to something. I just wanted to greet you in a way that doesn't spell worried and desperate." I really did feel that way.

"Whatever." She slammed her locker shut. We walked together.

"Do you think we should talk to the others?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably." She answered. "They don't all have free period right now though. I feel like we should address them all at the same time."

"You're right. Definitely right." I responded.

"Maybe we could invite everyone over to my house. We could talk about it, figure out what we should do. This is some serious business."

"Good idea." I felt like I wasn't contributing as much as she was, so I decided to start thinking of some ideas on how I could help. "How 'bout I get everyone together after school, and tell them to come over at seven." I suggested.

"Great. You do that." She replied, then walked away. I chose to see if I could find someplace to be by myself. I had some thinking to do.

I walked around the corner to see Sonic walking out of math class with Amy squeezing his arm. So much for being alone. But I decided to go with it. Surprisingly, Sonic didn't look that bugged by Amy that much. Still bored, though. But he didn't pull away. Maybe he was finally warming up to her. I needed to see some more romance around us. We've been pretty stressed lately.

"Hey Silver," Sonic and Amy greeted in unison.

"Hey guys." I replied. I tried not to sound too serious, but apparently it failed according to Sonic and Amy's expressions. Amy's being scared and frightened; Sonic's being worried and stressed.

"What's gonna happen with Eggman?" Amy squeezed Sonic tighter. I didn't expect her to be scared for very long. That shows she's grown out of her naïve ways, and realized how scary reality can be. She'd always get real angry, pull out her hammer, and go all "Let's give Eggman a beating!" I sort of missed that. But it's better this way. No one would want to see her do something stupid. Especially Sonic.

"It's fine, Amy." Sonic replied, squeezing her back.

"What are we gonna do?" Amy cried. Sonic shushed her gently. That seemed to calm her down.

"I hate to say this, but I gotta be somewhere." I walked past the hedgehogs with confused looks from both of them. I started jogging toward the gym. It was almost next period anyway. I thought I'd look for some alone time at lunch. It probably would work out better.

I sauntered into the boys' changing room. I was the first one there, thankfully. I didn't feel comfortable changing in front of other people. Just as I was throwing my T-shirt on, the bell rang. Some boys started filing in, so I decided I would escape while I could. I stuffed my regular clothes into my locker and ran out into the gym.

The gym teacher was a bright orange bulldog with a dark blue jumpsuit and black Nikes. His whistle perched on the bottom of his lip, and he held a basketball to his side.

"Early bird, eh?" He shot a three pointer, caught it, then tossed it to me.

I caught it. "Yeah I guess." I did a quick reverse layup, caught the rebound, then tossed it in one-handed.

"Looks like some of the guys are gonna have some competition. You got some good tricks up your sleeve." He smiled as I passed the ball back to him. I smiled back. The kids started filing in. I jogged back and stood next to Sonic.

"Alright, class. My name is Mr. Jaccs. Today we're gonna play some old fashioned B-ball." The bulldog passed the ball to Sonic. Sonic caught it, obviously, then passed it back. Jaccs nodded.

"Teams are boys vs. girls—" to which almost everyone muttered to each other, "—since it seems pretty even. I'll choose what position you play. Now if you'll form a single file line. . . ." Everyone did so. "Come up, introduce yourself, and I'll tell you your position. Girls go to the bench on the left, boys on the right."

I was pushed to the back of the line by the quickly forming crowd. When I finally got up front, Jaccs gave me shooting guard without question. I smiled, and he smiled back. This was going to be an interesting game.

(Amy's POV)

I knew we were gonna play basketball. That and dodgeball are always the first sports played in Phys Ed. I got placed as small forward. It looked as if there'd be six players sitting on girls, and five on boys. So we both had no problem with anyone playing for too long or getting tired. That's a plus. But the boys always won at the tip-off, which got on my nerves. I guess I'm an all-around good player, but there's definitely some stuff I have to work on. Sonic was a great player. He was a point guard, obviously. Silver was shooting guard. They worked together perfectly. I was surprised Silver was that good at basketball. He never really seemed like much of a sporty person, to me, at least. At the end, the girls won with the final freethrow. It was made by this pink cat who played center, I think. The boys made the mistake of fouling on us when the game was tied in the last ten seconds of the game. Go figure. I was pretty cheerful, but I didn't rub it in the boys' faces like most of the other girls. I just went straight to the changing rooms. I found a good spot where most people couldn't see me. You know, a lot of my friends see me as an outgoing, bubbly person, but sometimes I get shy around a lot of people I don't know that well. So I didn't really have a label. It confuses a lot of people to think about it.

After I changed, I skipped over to Sonic and Silver conversing about the game. I heard things like "—we should've won—" and "—if that one guy would've passed it to me—" and other stuff like that. I just clung to Sonic without much of a reaction from him as we walked to Biology.

When we walked into the classroom, someone I didn't expect to see stood in front of the board.

"Hello, class. My name is Ms. Vanilla and I will be your Biology teacher this year."

Yup. Cream's mom was our Biology teacher. That should've made me want to pay attention, but really, now that the basketball game was over, I was back to thinking about Eggman. I knew he had to be up to something. He wouldn't become a principal at a perfectly normal highschool for no apparent reason. He had to have some excuse. I just didn't get what a highschool would have to do with any of his plans of stupid world domination. I always tried to act scared in front of my friends when subjects like that came up because I wanted to sound like I knew how dire the situation was. I knew, but in my head I just wanted to kick Eggman's butt right then and there. But I held back. It was all for the better.

After Biology it was time for lunch. The cafeteria food was pretty decent. All our friends sat together. Well, all the ones in sophomore year at least. Except for Silver. I don't know where he went. Neither did Blaze. There were some of Blaze and Sonic's other friends that I didn't know that well. They seemed pretty nice. Except for this one guy. It seemed as if he was one of Sonic's closer friends. He was a reddish-orange fox with spikes that looked like Manic's (I've met Sonic's family) on his head like a mohawk or something. He was dressed in a white T-shirt with a football jacket, ripped up jeans, and black Adidas high-tops. He kept staring at me with a weird smile on his face. I inched closer to Sonic every time I caught him doing it. After lunch, I asked Sonic what the fox's name was. He said it was Alpha. I made a mental note to stay away from him. Sonic apparently didn't see what the problem was.

After lunch, the day went by pretty fast. I had Art, History, Spanish, then Literature after. When the last bell rang, I grabbed Sonic's hand and we ran over to our lockers. After we grabbed our stuff, we headed out.

"What're we gonna do about Eggman?" I asked with fake worry. Thankfully, I was a good actor.

"I'm not sure. I'm positive the others—" Sonic was cut off.

"Guys! Guys!" Tails ran up behind us. He almost ran into Sonic.

"What? What?" Sonic responded, turning around.

"Silver told me to tell you guys to meet him by the dumpster out back." Tails said speedily than immediately ran away. I looked to Sonic.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Not sure." He answered. We jogged around the building to the dumpster to find everyone already there. Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, and, of course, Silver. The grey hedgehog was currently standing on top of the large trash container and quieting everyone down.

"Alright, guys. We all heard Eggman's the new principal at this school. And we all know that he's gotta be up to something. So, Blaze and I decided to invite everyone over to her house to talk about what the plan will be. We have to make sure that everyone's there so that we all know what's going on. Meet us at seven. Dismissed."

That was short. We all left and went back to our cars. I arrived home in fifteen minutes, went inside, had a snack, and went up to my room. I set my back down and flopped down onto my bed.

"I wonder what Silver and Blaze are gonna do with this," I said to myself. Was it just gonna be a little party thing where Eggman's just the main topic? I decided that would most likely be the case. I knew my friends. That's what they'd end up doing, probably.

Man was I wrong.

**Cliffhangers. Writers love 'em. Readers hate 'em. So, what's gonna happen? Why was Amy so wrong? Read and Review, mi amigos! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, peoples! I'm back with Chapter three! Woot! **

**Recap: Silver and Amy have some confusing feelings about Eggman=principal. Blaze and Silver decide to have everyone come over to Blaze's house to talk about it all. **

**Now for this chapter. What shall transpire? Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and the gang or Eggman. They belong to SEGA. I only own any OCs I include. Plus the plot.**

(Shadow's POV)

I seriously have some mixed emotions about this. I know that Eggman is the sworn enemy, and that I'm "friends" with Sonic and the others. But, I'm still sort of a double agent. I still see Eggman's way of seeing things. Even if he's pretty crazy. Maybe I'll get something in return if I help him. Or maybe I could say I was with him, and after he told me his plan, I'd tell the others. Or I could just stay quiet and not do anything. They all had pros and cons. You can see why I'm confused.

I decided I would stay with Sonic for a while, and maybe I'd make a decision later. I did choose to go to the meeting thing, but I definitely wasn't going to contribute any ideas. All I needed to do was acquire the plan and leave. Knowing it was an advantage for both sides, so I didn't really see the point in not going.

When I entered Blaze's house, I discovered everyone else had arrived. I decided to lay low, not respond to any comment towards me with anything more than a grunt. It was, I had to admit, pretty amusing, actually, to make them annoyed and frustrated because of my lack of conversation time. Now I grunt or not answer at all both out of habit and on purpose.

Silver immediately took charge. He's such a wannabe, even if he has, well, decent skills.

"Alright, everyone. You all know why you're here, so really, an introduction isn't necessary, but I will provide one anyway—" Definite wannabe. "—just, well, because. You should all know that this is a very serious matter, and that we shouldn't get too cocky because of Eggman's previous defeats. So, I expect you to always be on guard and to never underestimate the extreme scientist. We're now going to talk about what the plan will be." Silver used his psychokinetic skills to levitate a large dry erase board (that came out of nowhere) near where he was standing. He set it down, picked up a marker, and removed the cap. "Any ideas?"

I didn't really pay attention at all to the brainstorming and everything. They all pitched out random ideas as Silver wrote them on the board. Once the list was almost full, everyone turned to me all at once.

"You got anything, Shadow?" Tails asked. I raised my eyebrows, knitted them, then closed my eyes. I turned away, trying at a signal that I didn't want to talk. Everyone except Sonic seemed to get the message.

"C'mon, Shadow, you've got to have some idea," he persisted while everyone turned back to Silver. I was starting to get annoyed with that blue pest. I looked back at him angrily.

"I don't want to talk, okay?" I responded in a whisper. Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "What, no witty retort?" I questioned. I pursed my lips and raised my eyebrows. He looked annoyed, then turned back to the grey hedgehog.

After a while, they had finally come up with a final plan. I listened intently.

"Okay. So, just going over everything. Everyone's gonna lay low, make sure no normal students suspect anything different about us. But, whenever one of us sends the signal, maybe they've heard or saw something mistrustful, we all search our designated areas for anything suspicious. We'll communicate with earpiece-like things that Tails will bring in tomorrow. Try and see if anything is out of place, or if you can find a clue to just what Eggman's up to. We meet after school every day in the back alley whether we looked or found anything or not. Here are each of the sections. . . ." He had previously drawn a map of the school on the board. He drew different lines to separate the areas, then wrote one name in each one. I was assigned the area with the gym, chemistry lab, teachers' lounge and the back alley just outside the gym door. I quickly memorized everything, then left immediately. To my wondrous luck, no one noticed. I got on my motorcycle and drove home. By then it was about 9:30 p.m. I guess it can take a while to plan a takedown on a fat, crazy scientist.

The next day, I parked my motorcycle towards the front. I spotted Sonic and the others around Tails as he distributed the earpieces. I jogged up to the group and snatched my earpiece. Mine was black with a streak of red. To me, it didn't make sense that anyone would put specific colors on earpieces, but didn't say anything because the orange fox was currently explaining how to use them. Basically, we pushed the largest button to talk to everybody, a smaller button to talk to any certain person, and a tiny button in the back in case of an emergency where we didn't have time to talk or something like that. To activate the certain person part, you'd press the button, say the person's name, then press it again. It seemed pretty simple.

From then on, the day went pretty smoothly. I went from Biology to Algebra, Algebra to Spanish, Spanish to Lunch, Lunch to PE, PE to Free Period, Free Period to History, and History to Chemistry. Received nothing. No alarm, message, anything. I didn't question anyone though. I didn't expect anything on the first day of our plan, anyway. After school we met in the back alley, as planned. The only person who got there after me was Knuckles. He stumbled in, looking like an idiot. He had dirt marks on his face and arms, and a few little scratches here and there. Everyone gasped but me. He would've fallen flat on his face if Sonic wouldn't have caught him. He groaned a bit as everyone propped him up on the dumpster. Rouge asked the obvious question.

"What happened, Knuckie?" Even though she used her nickname for him, she sounded very worried.

At first, he groaned again. Then his eyes popped open, and his expression changed from pain to seriousness.

"What? Nothing!" He responded. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Then why are you dirty and covered in scrapes and scratches?" Amy asked.

"Oh. This earpiece is messing with my balance," he replied as if it was an intelligent answer. Half of the people laughed, half raised their eyebrows.

"Earpiece? Messing with balance? It weighs like. . . . two ounces." Sonic said between chuckles.

"That's physically impossible," Tails giggled.

"I have an extremely low amount of balance, okay?" Knuckles defended angrily. He jumped up from the dumpster, ready to punch, and fell to the ground. It was expected by everyone, which only made them laugh louder.

"Okay guys, back to the point we're here," Silver said as Knuckles got back on the dumpster and sat down, "So apparently, no one found anything?"

"Nope," Everyone said in unison.

"Okay then, same plan every day from here on. I guess we're done for—" Silver was cut off by a screeching noise.

"Alright. Is this thing on?"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the voice coming from the intercom. Even mine. We all looked around, even though we knew he wasn't there.

"Okay, okay. So, um. . . . NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Eggman laughed evilly. I knitted my eyebrows.

"So! You thought you could outsmart me, eh? Try and figure out my little plan? Well, it's not gonna work!"

"And why is that?" Sonic retorted.

"I—I um. . . .man I was just looking for a dramatic moment there, uh, oh yes! I have spies on the inside. Watching your every move. Make one mistake, you'll be done."

It wasn't hard to see he was bluffing. Everyone raised their eyebrows. Knuckles took off his earpiece and stepped up.

"C'mon guys. He's lying. Let's go up there and beat him up." He cracked his namesakes and walked toward the door. Everyone stopped him.

"Knuckles, we can't go at him now; he's bound to have _some _sort of security." Blaze reasoned as Silver grabbed his shoulder. Knuckles looked back, forward, then back again and nodded.

"Okay." He turned around and got back on the dumpster. Sonic stepped up to speak.

"You guys, Eggman might not have any defense system as of this moment, but he's gonna have something soon." He said, "We just need to lay low, like the original plan, and we'll figure out something. Let's go, okay?"

Everyone went back to their vehicles. I started up my motorcycle and drove to my apartment. I parked, went inside and opened my window. I stepped onto the outer windowsill, and climbed up to the top of the building. I sat on the roof and looked out onto Station Square. I lied down and looked up at the clouds. Whenever I looked into the sky, I always thought of her. Maria. I needed to protect all the innocent people for her. Both humans and Mobians. Even though she wasn't on this world anymore, she was still with me, I know.

I thought about what Eggman's plan could possibly be. Did he really have one? Or did he just want to turn over a new leaf? I shook that thought out of my head. That was absurd. There was no way. It's been going on for too long. But I felt it had a bigger percentage of chance considering being principal at a highschool had something to do with it. I just wondered what.

We carried on the plan every schoolday from then on. It had been two and a half weeks and nothing had happened. There was one warning from Cream, but it turned out to be fake, Sonic had said. I was seriously wondering if we would ever find anything. Until something happened that turned around my whole opinion on the matter.

**Okay then. I don't really have anything to say about this one. Just that the next chapter'll be coming soon. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! Chapter 4, baby! Let's go!**

**Btw, I might need some OCs to use. . . .**

**Recap: Everyone went over to Blaze's to talk about the plan. Everyone carries it out, but Shadow informs us that nothing happens that's out of the ordinary. . . .for a while. . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anyone else in the Sonic world. I only own any OCs I include and, of course, the plot.**

**Enjoy Chapter 4!**

(Tails POV)

I trudged into Biology class at 8:00. First period. I fiddled with my earpiece, then hid it behind my ear. Only because we're supposed to be undercover. I looked around and saw Cream wave me over. I obeyed.

"Hey Cream. What's up?" I asked, sliding into the desk next to her and leaning toward her.

"Tails, I think I may have found something," She informed me.

I knitted my eyebrows. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied, "I know last time it wasn't anything, but I'm positive this time."

I nodded. "Alright, what do you g—"

"Class, please turn to page 45. And Miles and Cream, please refrain from any conversation during class time." Mrs. Biskup said. Cream and I both blushed and turned back to the front. I especially despised that she had to know my real name.

As the teacher began talking, I got out my book and turned to the designated page. I also got out some loose-leaf to take some notes on. I planned on actually paying attention this time. After five minutes, however, Cream gave me a note.

'Tails—

Meet me at free period by the front doors on the bench.

I have to talk to you about what I found. It's too

dangerous to now. We don't know what Eggman could

be doing. See you there.

Love,

Cream'

Firstly, I understood Cream's idea that Eggman could be watching us. Secondly, I was extremely happy and joyful. She said 'Love, Cream.' Okay, I'm over-reacting a bit, but still! That proves she likes me. It does, right?

I looked up from the note and smiled at her. She smiled back, then quickly looked back up at the teacher. I did the same. We didn't want to get in trouble again. Mrs. Biskup can be pretty strict. And I definitely didn't need detention or any punishment right now.

I took notes for the rest of class. I tried to pay attention, but my thoughts kept wandering out to what Cream could've found. Oh, Cream. Sonic likes to tease me about it, but really, I thoroughly don't care. I like Cream, and it doesn't matter what Sonic says about it. She's really cute, and the way she smiles at me always makes me melt. She's super nice and caring, too. I really thought that starting highschool with the gang would finally give me a chance with her. But, of course, Eggman had to ruin everything. I would just have to try my best for the time being.

After Biology, I went to Algebra with Ms. Fanning. Then, I zipped over to Spanish with Mr. Perez. After Spanish was Free Period. What was weird was I didn't see Cream between classes. She usually walks by and says hi.

I gathered up my books, thanked Mr. Perez and headed toward my locker. After I slammed the door shut, someone I didn't need to see appeared before me.

"Hey, Tails." Wave the swallow greeted with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't know she went here.

"Wave," I responded, "I can't talk now, so if you could just—"

"Where you going?" She asked me, with fake confusion on her face.

I didn't need any of her smart-aleck comments. I needed to get back to Cream. And knowing Wave, she was gonna keep me here for a while. I needed some way to escape.

"I—uh. . . .I need to go t-to the bathroom." I stuttered and scrambled around the corner. I knew it wasn't the best idea yet, and Wave was going to be after me soon. I really didn't see what she wanted with me other than to brag about how she was smarter than me. I mean, she's a senior. There's a bit of a difference in age there. It didn't matter that much to me.

I bolted down the hallway, and swept around the turns. I would've flown, but the hallway was crowded with students, so running was safer. But it took me an extra five minutes to run across the entire school. After running for what seemed like a lifetime, I finally got to the entrance doors. I pushed past a few people with an "Excuse me" and pushed open the doors.

There was Cream, waiting on the bench by the giant willow tree. I pranced over to her and sat down.

"Alright, what did you find?" I asked her. She looked at me with anxiety.

"Tails, well—" Suddenly, she cringed. I raised my eyebrows in worry.

"Cream, are you okay?" I asked. She looked away. I scooted closer and put my arm around her consolingly. "Cream, it's fine, you can tell me."

"Tails, you can't be here—" she cringed again, "It's t-too—" and again, "d-d-d-dangerous—" and again.

"What's wrong, Cream?" I asked.

"T-tails—you m-must escape," She whipped back around. She had tears in her eyes and a look of pure fright on her face.

"Cream, if you're going to be in any sort of danger—"

"Tails! P-p-please! You need to get out of h-here!"

I bit my lip. I didn't know what to do. She wanted me to leave, but, what would happen to her? She seemed strained and just plain out worried. I decided to get up, pretend to leave, then run back through to make sure she was okay. Just as I was getting up—

_CRASH!_

—a cage fell around me. Its impact on the ground made me fall back onto my butt.

"Tails!" I heard Cream squeal. I whipped around to see Cream struggling in a robot's grasp. Eggman's robot.

"Cream!" I grabbed the bars and shook them hard, but I knew it was no use.

"Too late, Tails. . . ." came a malicious voice from behind me. I didn't need to turn to look to know it was Dr. Eggman.

I heard his evil laugh sound around me. It penetrated through my mind, blocking all thoughts besides my worst nightmares. I remembered all the innocent people being tortured and demolished by the very man whose laugh was sounding the whole time. I gripped the bars tighter and turned my head to the side.

But my voice wouldn't work. I tried to yell, to scream at him, but nothing came out. I knelt onto the ground and slammed my fist down in anger. I didn't know what to do. Then I heard Cream's voice.

"Tails! Tails! Just stay calm! Please!" But I couldn't. Too many grieving thoughts were flashing through my head. "Take deep breaths! You'll be fine!" I obeyed. I opened my eyes and looked up.

Cream was being shoved into a sack by the robot. She tried to fight back, but the robot was too strong.

"NO!" I screamed. I slammed my head down again, sobbing like crazy. I couldn't handle this. Not after all Eggman's done. The last sounds I heard were Cream's shrieks and Eggman's laughing before darkness consumed me.

(Sonic's POV)

I stood outside the school doors as usual, waiting for Tails. We usually head over to the back alley together for a meeting. I saw some of my various friends. Some waved at me, some didn't see me. Weird thing was, Tails usually is one of the first ones out. But he wasn't there. I waited. And waited. And waited until the last few stragglers exited the building. And no Tails. I ducked my head in the doorway and scanned the hallway, but he wasn't there. I walked inside.

"Tails? Tails?" I called. I stopped at a corner and looked down that hallway. Zero Tails. I checked the classroom for his last period. Nothing. I looked through the entire school, but I didn't see him. I started to get worried. I checked the school one more time. And another. He wasn't there. In a desperate attempt I checked the old classroom where they hold detention. No Tails. I wondered if Eggman got him or something. I figured I should talk with the others first though.

I dashed through the hallways and burst through the back door. I swept around and jumped on top of the dumpster.

"WHERE'S TAILS!" I shouted. Everyone was wide-eyed with their mouths agape. Even Shadow. They all looked around.

"And Cream!" Amy piped. She was right. No sign of the little rabbit either. Everyone but Shadow immediately went into panic mode. And my black and red counterpart was the very one who calmed us down.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled. He had his AK-47 out and loaded. "SHUT. . . UP!" That seemed to do the trick. Everyone was silent and staring at Shadow. Blaze immediately took charge and stepped up on the dumpster.

"Alright everyone. Cream and Tails are missing. But, really, it's obvious Eggman has something to do with it. So Sonic, go check out Eggman's office and see what's up. Shadow, you'll be backup. The rest of us will inspect the rest of the school. So let's go!"

I instantly took off into the school. I bolted down the hallways, drifted around the corners, and went flat out top speed until I found myself at Dr. Eggman's office. I skidded to a stop at the door. I turned the knob slowly, and walked in. I found a surprising sight.

There was no one there. It was totally empty. Even the secretary desk. I walked up to the principal's desk and ran my hand across the surface. There was absolutely nothing on it. Then I got an idea. I searched all the drawers in the desk, the file cabinets around it, and even under the chair cushions. Still nothing. Right as I was about to give up hope, I noticed a little yellow triangle peeking out from behind one of the file cabinet. I walked up and seized it, and pulled out a full sheet of paper.

'My fellow spies—

Please refrain from any direct communication with either the Sonic or his colleagues. Just continue to spy and relay any information to me as usual. If you need to locate me, I am in a submarine just below the waters under Angel Island. Please inform the school that I am on an important trip and will return soon. I will come back shortly.

—Doctor Eggman'

Everything made sense now. Pretty much all my questions were answered. This was the information I needed. But one thing still loomed above my head.

What now?

**You get Tails you dummy! Anyway, get ready for Chapter 5, coming soon! Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! WHAT TIME IS IT? CHAPTER FIVE TIME!**

**See what I did there? Eh heh. . . heh. . .**

***Cricket Sound Effect***

**Okay, got a little off track there so—**

**Recap: Tails and Cream are kidnapped by Eggman. The others investigate, and Sonic found an interesting clue. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the other characters (though it'd be pretty epic if I did). I own OCs and plot only.**

**Here's Chapter 5! Read and Review!**

(Rouge's POV)

We investigated for about ten minutes. It was boring, really. But I got to be partnered with Knuckles, and that made it a little bit more interesting. He's my current love interest, you could say, but Shadow's still planted firm in the back of my mind. Anyway, back to the 'investigation'.

Really, we didn't find anything. From the looks of it, Eggman seemed to have fled. I guess that's expected, considering he just got his hands on Tails and Cream. But I thought we would find some sort of clue. That idea wasn't looking up until we got news from Sonic.

Knuckles and I were walking down the main hallway for the fiftieth time when we heard footsteps behind us. Knuckles immediately took up a fighting stance and jumped in front of me, looking all serious. I rolled my eyes and smiled. That's what I love about him. Turns out it was just Sonic and Shadow coming with their clue.

"What'd you find?" Knuckles and I said in unison as Sonic and Shadow cleared the distance between us.

"A note!" Sonic waved a sloppily folded piece of paper in our faces. Shadow rolled his eyes and looked away.

"To us?" Knuckles asked.

"Actually, no," Sonic replied, unfolding the note. He read it aloud to receive a shocked expression from both of us. I quickly regained my composure.

"What do we do now?" Knuckles asked. Shadow looked back at the red echidna.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Wha—" Knuckles got cut off.

"Guys! Did you find something?" I heard Silver say in the distance. Sonic ran up and ducked his head around the corner, then waved us over.

We found Silver, Blaze, and Amy speeding down the hallway. Sonic stepped out from behind the corner. We followed.

"You bet." I responded as they finally caught up to us.

"What is it?" Amy, being Amy, immediately dashed over to Sonic's side and shoved her nose into the sheet of paper in Sonic's hand.

"It's a note," Sonic replied and, surprisingly, slung his arm around Amy. She nuzzled against his shoulder.

"What about?" Blaze asked, shuffling over to Sonic as well. Silver looked around weirdly, then followed close behind, touching Blaze's arm, seemingly on purpose. I smiled at that.

Sonic read the note again. The other three gave the same reaction. Silver gave the answer Knuckles was looking for earlier.

"So basically, we rescue Tails and Cream, and figure out who the spies are. And we'll go from there."

"In a nutshell, I guess." Amy said.

"How should we. . . do it?" I asked.

"I volunteer to be rescuer-person!" Sonic's hand shot up.

"Ooh! Me too!" Silver squealed and mimicked Sonic. Blaze rolled her eyes.

Shadow nodded and put his hand up for a split-second.

"I guess the rest of us should stay here," Blaze suggested. Knuckles looked angry at that.

"Hey, why can't I be part of the action?" He asked, punching his hands together.

"Knuckles, they need to be stealthy, so the fewer people that go, the easier that'll be," Silver reasoned.

"He's right Knuckles," I said, hoping he would be okay with it if I agreed. Knuckles shrugged, defeated.

"Okay." He mumbled

Unfortunately, a certain pink hedgehog had her complaints too.

"Why can't I be with Sonic? We should be together every single moment of our lives! It's our course of destiny!" She rambled like that for a bit. Then her eyes glazed over in an awkward smile as she clung to Sonic, to which he rolled his eyes. We all pretty much thought the same thing, I'm sure.

_Same old Amy._

Amy eventually let go after we told her that wouldn't be a good idea. It took a quite a bit of convincing. But she still seemed to resent the fact that Sonic would be away for who knows how long.

Then her emotions changed abruptly as she begged Sonic to promise he'd be okay. She seemed all scared and worried. That just shows she'll do anything to get her blue hedgehog. But, strange enough, it seemed to be working. Sonic really seemed to be warming up to her. I like to see that kind of stuff. It gives me hope that maybe one day, we'll all be normal Mobians, and we won't have to deal with Eggman anymore.

We exited the school after agreeing that we would meet at the dumpster at the usual time and that that's when the three would be leaving. Knuckles offered to drop me off at my house, to which I obviously accepted. When I arrived at my house, I did my homework, then flopped down on my bed and slept. It was only 7:00, but I was so exhausted I went to sleep anyway. Right before I drifted off to sleep, I seriously wondered if Sonic, Shadow and Silver would be okay. _What if Eggman learned from his previous mistakes and imported something new into his plan?_ I shook off that thought. _The three are perfectly ready for anything Eggman'll throw at them._ At least I hoped. . . .

(Sonic's POV)

Not having Tails at the house made homework so much harder. It didn't help that I couldn't stop worrying about his safety. Remember how I told him he wouldn't have to worry about bullies? And then I felt guilty because that isn't true? Well, now, he's dealing with the ultimate bully. And at the current moment, I had no way to help him.

I eventually gave up. None of it was due tomorrow anyway. Speaking of homework, I suddenly realized that I would have a humongo pile of it if saving the two youngest would take a while. I shook my head and decided not to worry about it for now.

I got up, had a few chilidogs and hit the sack. I told myself that Tails is perfectly capable to deal with Eggman for a little while longer. And with Cream by his side, he had some encouragement. That was enough self-assurance to put me to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I remembered that Tails wasn't here to make breakfast so I had to have something on my own. I trudged over to the fridge and pulled out some milk. Then I got out some Cheerios and had cereal for breakfast. With Tails and me, cereal is like, I dunno, last resort or something. Tails is actually a really good cook, so we usually have something great for breakfast every day. And guess what? No Tails = boring breakfast. I just told myself that he'd be back soon and dealt with it.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth, got dressed, grabbed my backpack, iPhone, and car keys and bolted out the door. I drove to school, and when I arrived, I realized I was twenty minutes early. I just decided to wait outside until Amy got here.

You know, I think maybe at that point I was considering that, when this whole thing blows over, I'd start dating Amy. I know in the past I classified her as sort of annoying, but she's still a sweet girl and pretty cute.

Amy arrived about ten minutes after me, coincidentally. By now there were a few people who had previously gone inside. Amy locked her red Ford Focus and walked toward the entrance. It was evident she spotted me, because at first she seemed surprised, then smiled and ran toward me, arms outstretched, just like always. She ran into me and I spun her around. She giggled a bit afterward and clung to my side as we walked inside.

The school day went normally. Nothing out of the ordinary or anything. I worried about Tails in every single class. Well. . . except Phys Ed. In my defense, what do you expect? I just wanted to point out that I pwned in dodgeball. Whatever, getting off track here. . .

After school, we met at the dumpster out back as usual. I arrived a little late because my teacher for Literature, a tannish-orange cat named Ms. Gatto, kept me after for not turning in an essay. Because of my lateness, I walked out to see everyone doing homework except Shadow, who was reading in the corner.

"Hey guys," I greeted, slightly waving. Everyone looked up at the same time. It was almost freaky.

"What took you so long?" Silver asked, evidently annoyed.

"Ms. Gatto kept me," I responded, sitting on the dumpster. "So, what're we—"

"If we're leaving, we better now." Shadow slipped a bookmark in his book and shoved it in his backpack.

Silver and him got up. I did too. Shadow was right. We needed to get going.

Amy ran up and took my backpack off my shoulder and tossed it aside. Then she hugged me tightly. But loose enough to be just below a death-squeeze. She nuzzled my chest.

"Promise me you'll be okay," She whispered so only I could hear.

"I'll be fine," I whispered back. I then lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly.

Let's just say she had the reaction everyone was waiting for:

1: Smiling super big.

2: Her cheeks flushing red.

3: Looking like she was going to explode with joy.

4: Her eyes bugging out.

5: Fainting.

Luckily, Blaze shot forward and caught her. Then she laid her on the dumpster with some help from Silver. Afterwards, Blaze hugged him and kissed him as well. I guess everyone was getting a taste of some romance. You have to admit, we all needed it.

Shadow just stood in the, well, shadows, witnessing everything. I sort of felt bad for him, always feeling like he should hide his emotions all the time. I almost never know what he's really feeling. It's saddening.

After the rest of the goodbyes, we set off for Angel Island. Well, below Angel Island. As we swooped across the rooftops, I felt like something was different this time. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew there definitely was. It was just a feeling, and like most others, I pushed it down and forgot about it. But this particular feeling didn't stay in the back of my brain for long. Dr. Eggman was sure of that.

**That endiths Chapter Fivith! If you have any OCs, please PLEASE tell me. Okay, I'm not that desperate, but they would be helpful. If you've really been reading this story, you'd know what I'm talking ****about. . . .**

**Well, anyway, review please! Chapter 6 is coming soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey hey hey! It's sonicstories245 with Chapter 6 for Chaos High!**

**Recap: The note with all the answers is passed around. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver go to rescue Tails and Cream.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang, and Eggman belong to SEGA. OCs (so far) belong to me. So does the plot.**

**Enjoy Chapter Six! Read and Review!**

(Tails' POV)

I woke up in a large grey room. Thoroughly confused, I remembered the happenings that most likely brought me here. I tried getting up, but I heard chains rattling. I looked down and realized, sure enough, shackles were strapped to my wrists and ankles. I sat back down. Then, I knocked on the wall to figure out it was made of rock hard cement. There were no windows, just one metal door across the room. I looked around. Cement, cement, cement, Cream, cement, cement. I did a double take. Cream! The light-colored rabbit was currently sprawled on the floor by the opposite wall. She was chained, just like me. There was a large bruise on the top of her head, on the left. With a drop of my jaw, I realized she was knocked out. And hurt. Badly. Without thinking, I got up and started to walk over to her. And, just at the last moment, I remembered I was still chained. The chains gave an odd reaction, though. The cuffs tightened, and I was pulled back against the wall. Eggman probably added some elastic to the chains. Figures.

Since I couldn't get to Cream, I decided to just take a nap. Even though I had just woken up, I felt tired and sore. Just as I was getting into a "comfortable" position, I heard a moan.

"Cream?" I got up again, this time careful to not stretch the chains (that sounds weird). Another moan. Maybe she was waking up! "Cream?" I repeated. She squirmed around a bit. After a while, I comprehended that she was probably just having a nightmare. As I was lying back down, it got weird.

"Tails. . . .No . . ." Cream groaned, still squirming, "Don't hurt him. . . Please. . . ."

I wondered what she was dreaming about. I hoped she'd wake up soon, because just watching her have a nightmare and not being able to do anything about it was definitely torture for me. I just laid down and went to sleep. I knew she'd be okay soon. I just wondered when we would get out of here.

(Amy's POV)

I watched as Sonic, Shadow and Silver jumped across the rooftops, into the sunset. The chill of late September froze my body in its place. Or maybe it was because I couldn't stand Sonic leaving again.

I just stood there, watching their three forms disappear into the autumn sunset, my breath barely visible in the cold air. I squeezed myself tightly, both from the cold and the fact that I was worried for Sonic and the other two. Slightly cringing, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Blaze. I turned my head away.

"C'mon, Amy," The purple cat consoled me, "It'll be okay."

In frustration, I pulled my shoulder away and walked around the corner towards the parking lot. I heard the others calling after me, but I ignored them with a shake of my head. I didn't want to talk to them in fear that I would become hysterical. I just squinted as tears started to consume my vision, clouding my view. It was because of that that I tripped on a bump in the road and landed in a mud puddle from last night's storm. Gritting my teeth as the calls faded away, I got up, not caring to clean myself off, and continued to walk to my car.

When I arrived at my apartment, I parked and slammed the car door as I got out. I marched to the door in a huff, tears still stinging my eyes. I fumbled angrily with my key, and trudged up the stairs to my apartment.

I set down my stuff, got in my PJs, and watched the new episode of Pretty Little Liars. It helped me feel better because of all the drama and romance. I pulled my blanket up to my chin and relaxed on the couch as my thoughts purged into the dramatic episode. I ate pre-made popcorn as I pushed all thoughts of Sonic out of my head. After the show, I turned off the TV, did my homework, and went to sleep.

The next day, I felt much better and carried on with the day as usual. I didn't worry about Sonic once, and just to show Blaze I could handle myself, I smiled whenever she walked by. At first she seemed surprised, which is what I was hoping for, and from then on she just smiled back. Even though I felt weird that Sonic wasn't around, I just told myself he could handle it and that he would be back soon. I felt so good that I decided I would make copies of all my homework sheets so he wouldn't have to do them. I also made sure to do the English essay that was due for him too. I told everyone that Sonic was very sick and that he would send in all his homework with me and everything. This went on for a week.

Over the weekend, I went over to Rouge's house for a sleepover. We watched a movie, shared our deepest desires, all that corny sleepover stuff. It was pretty fun, really. All of that ended on the dreaded Monday.

When I walked into school, huddled in a corner were Blaze and Rouge, with Knuckles standing in front of them like a guard dog or something. I raised my eyebrow, to no reaction to Knuckles, and wandered over to them.

As I was nearing earshot, I heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Why can't I talk to Amy? You guys are being so annoying, just let me talk to her!" Sonic said. His voice sounded muffled, like it was coming from some device. Wide-eyed, I realized something. The earpieces! I put my hand up to my ear to, in fact, feel the tiny little device had gone. I neared a tiny bit closer and saw that Blaze was holding my pink earpiece! Why did they even have it? I stormed over there.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed at them. They all jumped back at my sudden outburst. Then Knuckles stepped in front of the girls. Nevertheless, I stepped around him and got in the girls' faces. "YOU TOOK MY EARPIECE AND USED IT TO CONTACT SONIC!" I swiped the pink electrical object out of Blaze's hand and sprinted away.

"Sonic? Are you still there?" I asked, trying to sound calmer.

"Yes— *crsh* —here— *crsssh*—Amy—*crrssh*" I heard.

"Sonic! We're breaking up!" I shouted. His voice tried to protrude through the static, but it didn't work.

"Amy—*crrsh*—love—*crrssh*—you."

It was cut off entirely. Now there was just the static. I stood there, speechless. I heard the footsteps of the other three sounding behind me, but I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. The earpiece dropped out of my hand and hit the ground. One question was in mind.

Did Sonic just say what I think he said?

**Whoa! So, what did Sonic say? (I think it's pretty obvious) Oh, and by the way, I don't really need any more OCs, but if you want to suggest them, I might say yes. I don't want to get it too crowded. For those of you who are waiting for yours to appear, I'll just say it'll be in the next chapter. Anyway, I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I think this is what I needed to write. And it just happened to be shorter. So. . . .yeah. I don't own Pretty Little Liars either. But whatever. Review pweez! X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! I return with Chapter Seven!**

**It has been an unusually long time, for me, at least, so I'm glad I finally got something to update.**

**And. . . . almost all OCs that have been suggested will appear. There are a few I'll put at a later chapter, because it's how the characters will work with the story. Those readers will figure it out.**

**Recap: Tails describes the cell Cream and him are being held hostage in. Amy is upset about Sonic going off again. She finds out the others have taken her earpiece for whatever reason, and Sonic says something. . . interesting. . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot, all teachers (except for one), and my OC, Alpha.**

**I will tell you who each OC belongs to at the end of the chapter. And by the way, I am mostly using the appearance and personality of each OC, not necessarily the background, if that's okay. . . . it just. . . I dunno. . . doesn't work with my story.**

**Whatever. Introducing, Chapter 7!**

(Shadow's POV)

Already, we were coming up on the seaside. Angel Island was in sight. Sonic and I were basically running across the rooftops. Silver was just flying.

"So, Sonic, do you think Amy's taking this too well?" Silver asked. I thought not. Apparently, Sonic agreed.

"Truthfully, no," he replied, "She's probably upset. . . ."

"No way," I said sarcastically. Sonic gave me a two second glare. I rolled my eyes. "Why would she not be upset? Her little blue hero has run off again." Silver laughed a bit, then immediately stopped at Sonic's angered expression.

"Don't talk about Amy like that." He growled.

I dodged a circuit box. I saw this as a chance to make Sonic mad. This could possibly help. At this point, I was definitely thinking about switching sides. . . . but I wasn't quite sure. I still wanted to have a little fun with Sonic, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I responded, "I didn't mean to insult a pink psychopath fangirl."

Sonic stayed silent. I raised my eyebrows, anticipating a response. Silver looked a bit nervous.

"No. . . .just. . . no. . . ." His face showed complete anger and frustration. I could tell he was trying hard not to lash out at me. "She's. . . she's n-not. . . like th-that. . . ." He then jumped off the side of a building, and, in a split-second, tore down the street with a huge sonic boom. I skidded to a stop. Silver slowed and landed beside me.

"I think you went too far." Silver said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I was just messing around." I replied. Silver looked uneasy.

"Yeah. . . I know. But, I think Sonic's come to have much stronger emotions for Amy." He said.

I thought for a second. What did I just do? I should've known Sonic would have a bigger reaction towards what I said. Now, because of me, we lost an important member of our team. I shook that thought from my head. What am I thinking? I could do this by myself if I wanted to.

"Let's go," I said. I got into a running stance, ready to take off, but Silver grabbed my shoulder.

"We need to find him." He told me. I turned around.

"Why? We're capable of doing this ourselves." I responded.

"It's just. . . now, Sonic is emotionally. . . I dunno. . . weak. He's vulnerable to any attack Eggman or some other person could throw at him. He could get seriously injured." He said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Alright, fine. We'll look for him. But there's about a million places to look. We'll be at a major setback in our mission if we do search." I said. "And we'll be putting Tails and Cream's safety at risk."

"It doesn't matter. Right now, this is more important." Silver said.

With the determined expression on his face, he looked as if he really cared about Sonic's safety. I decided that he was right. With his reasoning, I actually felt like I wanted to find Sonic. Man, Silver's got skill. Seriously.

"Let's go." Silver said and jumped off the building. I followed. This was going to take a while.

(Blaze's POV)

Believe it or not, I felt sort of bad that we stole Amy's earpiece. We took the one thing that would give her long term assurance that Sonic was okay.

We still chased after her. We didn't want anything to happen that could lead Amy to getting. . . . out of hand. She kept running and running, and the way her head was positioned, she was obviously talking to Sonic. Just about when we were going to give up, Amy stopped abruptly. We started to slow down. I looked at the others. They seemed about as confused as I was. I glanced at Amy. She had dropped the earpiece. That made me nervous.

"Amy?" Rouge called.

"Amy?" I repeated.

She seemed frozen with shock. I seriously wondered what Sonic could've said.

"Amy!" Knuckles shouted. He grabbed her roughly and spun her around. For a split-second, a wide-eyed and surprised expression was plastered on her face. Then, as Knuckles repeated her name, she blinked and shook her head. She mumbled something unreadable, to sharp withdrawal from Knuckles, and ran off.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She's going to find him," He replied grimly.

"No." I lunged to run after her, but Rouge grabbed my hand.

"We can't run after her now. Knowing Sonic, he'll find her." She said.

"But what if he takes too long? What if she gets robbed? Or kidnapped?" I retorted, and charged after her.

"Blaze!" They repeatedly called. I ignored them. I had to find Amy before it was too late.

(Sonic's POV)

I shoved my earpiece back in my pocket. I couldn't think about Amy right now. It was getting dark, and I swear I heard unsettling voices around the corner. It was just hard to keep the thoughts of her out of my mind.

I jumped onto the dumpster behind me, hopped onto a higher windowsill, and soared onto the building's top. Just out of curiosity, I peeked my head off the side of the building and looked down upon the strangers below. Or at least I thought they were strangers.

I almost fell off the building. Down there was my entire gang. . . .

. . . .which included: Alpha, the reddish-orange fox, Blake, a green newt who we usually called Blink, RJ, a brown pug, and Destroyer, a dark red hedgehog.

I let out a small cry of horror and surprise. And due to Destroyer's advanced hearing, he stopped abruptly. I quickly stepped back from my perch a bit, but still spied on them from a slightly worse view.

"What're you doing?" Alpha, the "leader-when-I-wasn't-around", demanded. Destroyer held up a finger.

"Wait. I heard something." He stood in a defensive position, just in case Alpha lost his temper, and closed his eyes. It helped him concentrate.

"C'mon, let's go." Blink said. "He's just being paranoid." He started to walk again, and RJ followed. Alpha waited an extra second, then ran to catch up to the other two. Destroyer shook his head and jogged after them.

I was utterly confused. Why was my gang walking around the city right now? And in this uninhabited, desolate part of the city? This is where the criminals, emos, and hobos hung out. They were certainly none of the three. I hopped across the rooftops silently, following them. They didn't speak much, but occasionally walked inside a building, came out in the next five minutes, and muttered, "Nothing." This went on for about two hours. I seriously wondered what was happening. Finally, after what seemed like the fiftieth building, I decided to talk to them.

As I climbed down the building they were currently in, I shook madly. That little voice in the back of my mind kept screaming, "Don't do this, don't do this, this is stupid, this is stupid," but I continued on.

With a small thump, I landed on the hard concrete. I glanced around the corner to see the four coming this way. My heart beating faster, I put a surprised look on my face and walked out from my hiding place.

"Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you here!" I waved and jogged over to them. With their sort of reaction, I had to clench my jaw to keep from going psycho on them. Naturally, RJ was the first to regain his cool.

"Sonic! Buddy!" He slapped me on the back and put his arm around me. There was a small moment of awkwardness, with RJ all smiley and the others with shocked expressions. RJ gave them the signal he had it under control. "Guys? Aren't you gonna say hi?" I bit my lip. Blink put his glasses into place.

"Um. . . . yes, sorry." He waved awkwardly.

Alpha narrowed his eyes a bit. Destroyer glanced at him, and got the message. This was gonna get rough.

"What're you doing 'round these parts, Sonic?" He asked me slyly. I shook RJ's hand off and got up in Alpha's face.

"What're you doing 'round—"

Destroyer acted so fast, even I couldn't react. He lunged, yanked my arms behind my back and slapped a hand over my mouth. I grunted and squirmed, but it was no use.

"Let's take 'im to the hole, guys." Alpha grinned. RJ helped Destroyer carry me as they started to walk.

With RJ on the right and Destroyer on the left, I knew I couldn't escape so easily. I just wondered where they were taking me. It was practically pitch black, and I didn't know this place so well, so I definitely had no idea where we were. We had been walking for an hour when I saw something interesting.

We had just turned onto a corner with a working streetlight, because we were closer to the busy part of the city. I had just been glancing around when I noticed a little device on Blink's wrist. Looking around, I saw they all had it. I knitted my eyebrows. I looked more closely at RJ's. There seemed to be a weird symbol on it. Realization hit me straight in the back of the head. I suddenly felt adrenaline in my veins.

I jumped out from Destroyer and RJ's grasp.

"You're working for Eggman! You're the spies!" I squealed, then sped off.

As I was running, I suddenly realized how much I had told them. All my secrets. I always thought RJ's prying questions were annoying, but now I knew why he asked. They were planning this the whole time. I could only imagine what they'd do to the others still at school. Especially Amy. Amy. . . . . . .

I can't believe I told her that on the earpiece. She deserved to hear it in person. She probably had come looking for me. But I needed to rescue Tails and Cream. They didn't deserve to be captured. But, since I left, Shadow, or at least Silver, would be looking for me. And now since I escaped from my "friends," they could be coming to look for me. I didn't know what to do.

But then, I heard a voice that could've been my salvation, or my defeat.

"Sonic!"

(Amy's POV)

I knew it was a bad idea right when I started to run.

But Sonic had said it. I think. I needed to find him. But he could be anywhere. My thoughts went on and on like this as I ran around the city.

It was extremely dark, pitch black, in fact, when I was about to give up. I convinced myself that I looked everywhere. As I started home, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, Amy."

Two hands grabbed my shoulders and yanked me into an alleyway. I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping someone would hear me, but this was the empty part of town. Where the criminals hung out.

"What—NO! Who are you!?" I squirmed around.

I was shoved into a chair. As I was spun around slowly, I saw light in the corner of my eyes. And a familiar face.

"Alpha." I muttered.

"I see you've been looking for Sonic. Too bad, so sad. He just ran away." He was so close, I could smell his sour breath.

"You saw him? Where'd he go?" I struggled some more, but hands were holding me back. The other three snickered.

"Why should I tell you?" Alpha sneered.

I knitted my eyebrows, but gave no response. RJ pushed past Alpha and walked up to me.

"More importantly, why are you hanging around here this late? Lost?" He asked.

I didn't answer, but closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, signaling I wasn't gonna talk. I learned that lovely move from a certain black hedgehog.

"Alright, c'mon. Are you gonna talk, or not?" Blink asked.

"I knew it. She's obviously too full of herself to respond." Alpha mocked.

"Sonic's stupid cocky attitude probably rubbed off on her." PJ snickered.

That was the last straw. I hated everyone who was anyone who insulted my Sonic. I charged out of Blink and Destroyer's grasp.

"YOU BETTER STOP MAKING FUN OF MY SONIC AND LET ME GO, OR I'M GETTING MY HAMMER AND GIVING YOU A BEATING!"

I didn't expect them to get so scared, shows what wimps they are. Or so I thought. They all regained their composure at the same time. Dang it.

Alpha came up to me, the others behind. He got right up to me, with a furious expression on his face.

"Alright, we'll let you go. On one condition. . . ." Darn it. The ol' blackmail. "You go back to the little school, and keep quiet. Don't say anything. Nothin' 'bout us, or Sonic. Got it?"

Now I felt a little scared. He seemed pretty mad. I gulped and nodded.

"Okay then. Toss her out."

Destroyer grabbed me and threw me out into the open. Relieved, I ran straight home, and didn't look back. Questions swept through my mind, but I knew one thing.

Those guys were the spies, no doubt.

(Cream's POV)

Being in that cell was the worst. I could list off a million things I hated, but there was one good thing.

I was alone with Tails.

When I woke up, there was a sharp pain in my head. It felt like a bruise mixed with being pierced with a sharp object. I put my hand up to my forehead. Dry blood. I knew it.

I looked around. There was Tails, sleeping. I could tell he wasn't knocked out because of his position. I probably shouldn't say this. . . . . he was sucking on his thumb. Cute!

I decided to just go back to sleep, knowing I was gonna be here for a while, when Tails awoke with a start. I smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead." I said. He looked around, then smiled. I loved his smile.

"Hey Cream." He responded. "Are you okay? You know, your head?" He gestured to the wound on my forehead. I nodded.

"I'm fine. It hurts a little, thought." That was a complete understatement. I tried to hide it, though.

We sat there for a bit, talking about different things. We had both been in this situation before. We tried to make it the least bit entertaining.

Eggman gave us some food. Sort of. It was just buttered bread and some stale Cheez-its. Not really nutritious, nor delicious. We laughed about that.

I loved sitting there, talking endlessly with Tails. He's so sensitive, smart and funny. He's cute, too. And that's why I like him. I just wasn't sure he liked me back. He always seemed so grieving when Cosmo left. And I always wondered if he still had a thing for her. I seriously wondered whether I should bring it up. But my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Tails, do you still miss Cosmo?" I asked. He frowned a bit, then smiled.

"Not a day goes by when I don't think about her." He replied. Not a good start. "But we were just friends—" That was better. "—and nothing more. She was great and all, but. . . ." He smiled even bigger. "I like you better."

I almost fainted. He liked me back. Miles "Tails" Prower, my crush for three whole years, liked me back. I grinned from ear to ear.

"Same with me," I responded, making him smile even more, if possible. What ruined the moment was the fact that we were chained to the wall. Trapped in a windowless cell. By Eggman.

I wondered when Sonic would come. I could tell Tails did too.

When.

**And that, my friends, is the seventh chapter of Chaos High.**

**All OCs:**

**Alpha- me**

**Destroyer- my brother**

**Blink- ballandcup**

**RJ- VioletAssassin**

**And for a later chapter:**

**A.J.- Aj the human**

**Umbra- Ultima the Fox**

**T-B.A.R.Z.- TheBlueAlienRobotZombie**

**Mrs. Mapache- TheBlueAlienRobotZombie**

**Review please! Peace out, homies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here comes Chapter 8 ma peeples. You shalt enjoy it. XD**

**I know. This is very early compared to the extremely large time span between Chapter 6 and 7. Heh. . . **

**But on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang, and Eggman belong to SEGA. Alpha belongs to me. Each OC and their owner was written last chapter, so I don't think I need to do that again.**

**Enjoyith Chapter Eightith. . . . . .**

(Silver's POV)

Exhaustedly, Shadow and I checked into a nearby motel. We had looked everywhere. And I mean everywhere. And we couldn't find Sonic. I was seriously worried.

Shadow suggested one more round. Reluctantly, I refused. Believe me, I wanted to keep looking, but I was sure we'd collapse in the middle of the street if we continued. That would not be good.

We walked into our tiny room. I plopped down on the bed, took off my shoes and jacket, and laid down. I closed my eyes for a second, just taking in the great feeling of relaxation, when I realized Shadow was still standing at the door. I cracked open an eye. He had an extremely disturbed look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I. . . . have to sleep. . . . . in the same bed. . . .as. . . . .you?" he said shakily. I immediately jumped out of the bed.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I said, grabbing a pillow and an extra blanket from the closet. Shadow speedily recovered, flopped down on the bed, and went out snoring. I situated myself in the most comfortable position I could, then fell asleep.

(Tails' POV)

A day in jail. So that's what it felt like. Sort of. I was with Cream. That was a plus.

When I woke up the next day, I found Cream still sound asleep. Smiling, I sat back against the wall to rest until she woke up. Then I realized something. Eggman hadn't talked to us. Or anything.

Usually, Eggman would give us an extremely long lecture on what his latest plan was. We didn't get that. Which worried me. Maybe he finally learned from his many, _many _mistakes. That was not good. That meant that, possibly, he would win. I shook that thought from my mind. Not possible. Sonic always wins.

Sighing, I decided to go back to sleep. There was nothing else to do, with Cream still sleeping. As I was lying down, the door creaked open. I popped back up in surprise.

It was only open a crack, so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Cream!" I scream-whispered. "Cream!"

A guard with a super long electrical rod stepped in. I jumped back in surprise and was about to scream, "Cream!" when the guard put a finger to his/her lips and tip-toed over to me.

"I'm not supposed to be in here," she whispered anxiously. I nodded. Apparently it was a girl.

"What're you here for then?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you. . . ." she responded, "and Cream." She pointed over at the slumbering rabbit. "But for now. . . . . ." The guard pulled out a platter with one of those fancy lids on it. She opened it. My mouth watered instantly.

There was a big stack of pancakes, sausage links, scrambled eggs, and four biscuits. I was about to yank it right out of her hands, when she set it down and pulled out a small key card. I smiled.

She went over to where the chains were attached to the wall and sliced the card through the slot. Immediately, the shackles on my wrists and ankles broke open, and I was free. I speedily ran over to Cream.

"Cream, wake up." I shook her a little, "Cream!" Her eyes opened a crack. Then, probably realizing I was right in front of her instead of across the room, her eyes popped open.

"Tails? What—" she sat up and saw the guard by the other wall.

"Come unlock her," I waved her over. She obeyed and quickly sliced the card through.

Cream shuffled a bit and stood up. She rolled her wrists around.

"Awesome," she said, smiling. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to know _her _name." She pointed at the guard. I looked back. That was a good idea.

The guard hesitated for a second. Then, sighing, she pulled off her helmet. I almost fainted. She was a human!

"My name's A.J." she said. "I'm. . . . Sonic's long-lost sister."

"Wait, what?" I questioned her. My brain was having a hard time computing with what she just said.

"There was a problem with my birth. Doctors had no idea why, but I was definitely born from Sonic's mother." She explained. I had a hard time believing her, but I went with it anyway. She seemed like someone we could trust.

I showed Cream our breakfast. Both grinning, we inhaled it faster that we thought we would.

"Alright, follow me." A.J. said as she replaced her helmet. "I need to show you something." She walked out of the room.

I looked at Cream. She looked at me. We nodded simultaneously.

"Let's go," I said. We followed A.J.

I wasn't sure what was gonna happen. A.J. definitely looked like someone we could rely on. But the voice in the back of my head was telling me it wouldn't end well. I tried to ignore it. I needed to focus on what was happening now.

We tiptoed down the hallway, took a left, then a right. Then, at a dead end, A.J. stopped.

"What're you—" I started to say. But she shushed me. I looked over at Cream. She shrugged.

A.J. did a multitude of things. She knocked twice on the door, patted either wall, took out her key card and swiped it down each corner, then knocked one more time. A secret passageway opened. We walked down it. A.J. closed the door behind us.

We were walking through the cramped space for about five minutes when I finally spotted some light. We got closer and closer. We needed to shield our eyes a bit because of the contrast from the darkness. We kept walking.

"Welcome to the Resistance." A.J. said as we stepped through the opening.

The floor opened up into a large room the size of two of our school gyms. So it was pretty big. Occupying it were about thirty or forty guards. There were bean bag chairs, three or four flat-screen TVs, old couches, mini-refrigerators, basketball hoops, sports equipment, some old laptops and computers, a giant van, and, most surprisingly, an entire wall filled with stolen weapons. My jaw dropped at the sight. This place was heaven.

"Wait, why is it called the Resistance?" Cream asked. A.J. smiled.

"Well, all the guards you see here are against Eggman's cruelties. We've been stealing and collecting this stuff for years." A.J. replied.

"I never knew Eggman had live guards," I said, "I always thought he used robots."

"He used to use robots," A.J. explained. "But ever since about five or six years ago, when Sonic beat him again, he went through some changes. And one of them was hiring live guards."

I marveled at the thought. How could I not have noticed? Eggman's had live guards for _five years_. Weird.

"Well," I said, "Why'd you bring us here?"

"Firstly, so you could learn of our existence and meet us. Secondly, we're getting you out of here." She responded. That I was happy to hear. "Umbra! T-BARZ!" She called. I raised my eyebrow. Those were some weird names. But I'm not one to judge.

"Some escapees," A.J. pushed us forward as Umbra and T-BARZ arrived.

Umbra was a black cat with a bored look on her face. T-BARZ was a bright blue bat that jumped around as if he drank a hundred cups of coffee this morning. They were exact opposites.

"Hey, I'm T-BARZ. What's your name?" He stuck his hand out. I shook it, then Cream did too.

"I'm Tails," I replied.

"Fitting," He responded. I smiled.

"And I'm Cream," Cream said, smiling her cute little smile.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," T-BARZ grinned.

I scowled. T-BARZ nudged Umbra.

"Introduce yourself!" he whispered.

"I'm Umbra." She said.

"Hello," Cream and I said in unison.

"You need to take these guys out. And home." A.J. ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" T-BARZ saluted.

"Sure. . . . ." Umbra mumbled. She didn't seem like she favored A.J. being in charge. Figures.

"Alright let's go," T-BARZ said.

We waded our way throughout the room, T-BARZ saying hi to everybody, Umbra being very annoyed at him.

"Will you stop? That's annoying." She said, her claws protruding through her guard gloves. I shivered a bit. Umbra scared me.

"Yeah, sure." T-BARZ replied.

We found ourselves at the back wall. T-BARZ took out a little micro-chip in the shape of a circle, and put it up to a scanner.

"Scanning. . . . ." a monotone voice said, "Recognized. T-BARZ. ID: 24. Access granted."

A hole the size of a dump truck opened up. T-BARZ and Umbra walked through, Cream and I behind. I was immensely glad that this passageway was much larger. I had gotten claustrophobic in the last one.

We emerged out on a dock off the beach. I looked up and sure enough, there was the famous Angel Island in sight.

"Alright. Where do you live?" T-BARZ asked.

"3756 Fairview Road." I responded.

"Where do you live, Cream?" He asked.

"1123 Ridgeway Street." She replied.

T-BARZ took out the microchip and pressed a button. It grew into a Tablet thing. He pressed a few things, then tapped a large button on the bottom. Immediately, his and Umbra's image started fading away. So was the environment around me. Frantically, I looked over at Cream. She was dissolving more and more with every second. I looked at my hands. They were dissolving as well.

"See ya!" T-BARZ said, waving. I then realized he was teleporting us home. I guess that's better than driving in that old van with those two.

As the last of each other's form was disappearing, I looked over at Cream and waved. She waved back. Next thing I knew, I was back in my house, on top of my bed. I looked over at the clock. 11:34 a.m. It was too late to go to school. I decided to skip.

I laid down on my bed, and rested a bit. I kept thinking I was forgetting something. I thought about it, and thought about it, until it finally hit me.

"Oh no," I whispered.

Sonic was probably looking for me! I had to find him. He could be overtaken by Eggman and his living guards. That were working with him. That could be hundreds, or thousands, of people. I had to help him.

I hesitated. What if he wasn't over there? And I flew over with the X-Tornado? Eggman would see me and capture me again. That would not be good. I couldn't go back in there.

I decided to wait a little bit, and if, tomorrow, Sonic didn't come back, I would go out and look for him. I got up, had a snack, and went back to my bed. I was going to take a nap. I felt tired, oddly. Maybe it had something to do with teleporting a few miles. Probably drained you.

I squirmed a little bit, finding a comfortable position. When I finally was satisfied, my phone rang. I popped up and answered.

"Tails?" I almost dropped the phone.

It was Sonic.

"I'm h-here Sonic. What's up?"

"I need your. . .help." He sounded muffled.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I was really worried.

"It's time." He said.

"For what?"

"For battle."

I hung up the phone and fell onto my bed. The guards found him. Or something. We needed to find him.

I picked my phone back up. I had some calls to make.

**Voila! Chapter 8 my friends!**

**I have just received another suggestion for an OC, so he shall appear in Chapter 9! Here it is:**

**Delta- maniclover121**

**So look forward to that!**

**Well, see ya! Review, por favor!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 has comith! Ready your brains for some serious readin! Cuz this is getting interesting!**

**Now, I know a lot of you were expecting the fight this chapter, but really, this is the pre-fight. Sort of.**

**There's just some in-between stuff that needed to be written, alright? Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang, and Eggman belong to SEGA. OCs belong to their previously mentioned owners.**

**Now I'm sorry about this but—**

(Alpha's POV)

I ran down the street as fast as I could, Destroyer, RJ, and Blink behind me. I had to make it. Before it was too late.

My brother's apartment in sight, I put on another notch of speed. I needed this to go right. Otherwise, Eggman would have our heads. And that would not be good.

Before I knew it, I was knocking loudly and rapidly on my little brother's door. I would've just knocked it down, but I didn't need to get into more trouble.

After a few seconds, Delta answered the door. I pushed past him.

"Where's that computer geek?" I demanded.

"Manic's not a—" Delta started.

"I don't care!" I screamed.

Frightened, Delta ran down a small hallway, screaming Manic's name. After a minute or so, Sonic's younger brother emerged into the scene, Delta cowering behind him.

"What d'you want?" He questioned me, taking out his earplugs.

"I need you to hack into the police's security cameras," I responded tartly. "I want to find out where Sonic and his gang are."

"Sonic—wait—why—er. . . . NO!" He stomped his foot in retaliation. I smirked.

"C'mon, pwetty pweese?" I put my hand over my heart in pure mockery. Manic knitted his eyebrows.

"Not goin' to."

"Alright. Put it this way." I got in his face, "If you don't do it, we'll snap your neck in half."

Manic stood his ground. Though I could tell in his eyes he was scared.

"I'm not doing anything you ask me too!"

"Manic!" Delta whispered frantically. Delta was always afraid. Nitwit.

I snapped my fingers.

Immediately, Destroyer charged forward and grabbed ahold of Manic and Delta. One in each arm. I grinned.

"You sure about that?"

I finally hit a weak spot. Manic looked like a frightened little baby, just like Delta.

"Fine. I'll do it." He muttered, turning away.

I smiled. Time to see what lil' Sonic was up to.

(Sonic's POV)

I had the strange feeling someone was watching me. I wasn't sure who, what, or why, but I was positive someone was. I tried not to think about it right now. It wouldn't help me. Because along with someone watching me, someone was also chasing me.

And that someone was Eggman.

By the looks of it, he has learned from his mistakes. He wasn't coming on with a weird robot that resembled some sort of animal or something else just as stupid. Now, he was coming on with _actual weapons. _And an _actual army._ I was seriously rethinking my entire plan. I just hoped Tails and the others would be here soon. I needed them.

I made confusing twists and turns, soared high over buildings and hid in pitch black alleyways, but I still couldn't shake them off. There had to be hundreds of them. All with ten foot electrical rods and giganto laser guns. Eggman was worst of all. He had like a hundred cannons on his little ship thing. And forty laser guns. Along with shaking them off, I had to dodge cannonballs and giant lasers. This was just not my day.

When I finally found a spot where they absolutely couldn't find me, I relaxed. It wasn't the most comfortable hiding place though. I was under about ten bags of garbage. Yup. Ew.

I was sitting there for about ten minutes when I heard the _fzzt, fzzt! _of some of the guards' electrical rods. I stayed as quiet as I could, trying to listen in on their conversation. What I heard surprised me.

"What do we do when we find him, A.J.?" A dude that sounded around my age asked. He spoke oddly fast. Maybe he was just hyper.

"I'm not quite sure. . . . ." A girl who must've been A.J. answered.

"But you always have a plan!" Hyper whined.

I heard a long groan. It didn't sound like A.J. though. Maybe there was a third in this. . . . she didn't sound happy to be there.

"I know, I know, just. . . be quiet, alright T-BARZ?" A.J. responded.

T-BARZ? Did that stand for something?

"Psh, fine." T-BARZ muttered.

"I'll check over here," The third muttered.

"Go ahead," A.J. said.

"Umbra's weird," T-BARZ declared. The third was named Umbra, apparently.

A.J. groaned.

"Alright, maybe. . . maybe when we find him, we'll teleport him somewhere, then tell him everything." She said.

Wait. . . what? How did these guards have this technology? Suddenly I was a lot more interested.

"Good idea," T-BARZ agreed.

I suddenly realized the only solution. These guys didn't work for Eggman. The scientist would never give up some of his teleporting devices to some random teenage guards. They must be on our side.

Purposely, I made a grunting noise.

"Over here!" T-BARZ shouted.

"Umbra! C'mon!" A.J. called.

"Um— one sec!" Umbra responded. I wondered what she could be doing.

Next thing I knew, T-BARZ had dug me out of my hiding place and I was back on solid ground.

"Sheesh," I dusted myself off.

"Hi! I'm T-BARZ!" He stuck his hand out at me. I shook it, looking him over. He was a bright blue bat with purple eyes. He seemed cool.

"Umbra." A black cat muttered, waving slightly. Yup. Definitely didn't want to be here. That made me skeptical. I made a mental note to stay away from her.

"And I'm A.J." I almost fell to the floor. It was a _human. _"I'm your long lost sister." Now I was sure I was definitely going to fall.

"How—" I started to say.

"There was a problem with my birth. The doctors have no idea why or how."

I knitted my eyebrows.

"You're not joking. . . . .?"

"I am most certainly not joking." She looked at me straight in the eyes. She had emerald green eyes, just like me. I suddenly believed her.

"Alright, so. . . . ." T-BARZ said, breaking the silence.

"Right." AJ took out a small microchip thing. She pressed one of the buttons, and it expanded into a Tablet-looking thing. She tapped a few things, then pressed a large button in the center. Their images started to fade.

"Am I—"

"Teleporting?" AJ finished. "Yes."

As the last of the world around me disappeared, blackness consumed me. For about a millisecond. Then, I was at Twinkle park. Sitting on a bench. Weird.

Suddenly, I felt woozy. I looked around, then decided I should take a nap. I started to lean to the left to lie down. Right as my head was about to make contact with the bench, a hand stopped it.

"We need to talk," AJ said.

"Seriously?" I popped back up.

"Seriously." She responded, sitting next to me.

I yawned. "Well. . . . .?"

"I'll get this done as fast as I can." AJ said, pulling out her microchip and expanding it into a tablet again. "About six years ago, Eggman started hiring Mobian guards. . . . ." An image showed Dr. Eggman sitting in his little pod chair thing with a line of Mobians in front of him. As each took their turn, they handed him a sheet of paper. Eggman would either wave them to the right, or the left. "He figured that they would be harder to beat then some regular old robots." The screen then showed me, in my spindash, killing off robots one by one. "After a while, some of us guards started going against Eggman and his cruelties. Over the years, more and more guards came to our side. We secretly gathered—" There was a large room with some guards in it. Every second, the number of guards multiplied. "—and collected weapons, tools, technology, computers, food, everything we would need. We call ourselves the Resistance." The room was now filled with weapons, tools, everything she said. I marveled at the sight. Then, AJ shrunk the tablet back into a microchip and put it in her pocket.

"I guess that's what Eggman gets for hiring real people," I concluded. "But how did you get in? Why would Eggman hire a human?" I asked. "No offense."

"None taken," AJ smiled. "T-BARZ found me the year he was hired. I was sitting on the Station Square docks. . . ." She frowned. "I told them how I was always ridiculed and bullied because I was a human. And he took me in without question. And, eventually, I worked my way up to being the leader of the Resistance."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup."

"That's awesome." I said. "Wait. . . so the Resistance will help us this time?"

"Our numbers are big enough." She replied. "Just give me the word, and I'll send them against Eggman and his faithful guards. And with you on the team, we can't lose."

I blushed. "Thanks."

I gave my sister a hug.

"Well, I've got to find my friends now," I said, getting up. "See ya later, sis."

"Goodbye, Sonic."

I then took off. I had to find Tails.

(Amy's POV)

I was extremely nervous at school.

What Alpha had said frightened me. If I said something or went looking for Sonic or did anything against them, they would kidnap me again. And Sonic would have to come for me, and Tails and Cream. Imagine what they'd do to him then.

It was after Phys Ed I got a phone call from Tails. Confused, I answered.

"Tails? What—"

"No time. We've escaped. Sonic needs our help. Right now he's about to fight Eggman's army of _Mobian _guards. We need all the help we can get."

"I—I can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I. . . just. . . can't."

"Amy—"

"Trust me Tails, I'd help you if I could."

"Al. . . Alright."

"Tell Sonic I wish him luck."

"Okay. I will. Bye, Amy."

"Bye."

I almost threw the phone on the ground. I was trapped here. And Sonic and the others were out there, fighting Eggman. All I could do was carry on with the schoolday. And that was very, _very _hard to do.

I continued on pretty easily, I paid enough attention to learn each lesson. But I'll tell you. It was one of the most difficult things ever. I've been by Sonic's side as much as I've could over the years. But this was one time I wasn't there to help him.

After fifth period, I was determined. I dropped everything. I ditched school. I drove out to the city. I got out of my car. I pulled out my hammer. I didn't care what Alpha said.

I was ready to fight.

**Boo yah! And there we have it, folks! The pre-battle chaptah nine! Woot!**

**I hope you didn't mind that I put Alpha's point of view in there. I might put some other OC's POVs, too, though. Just you wait and see.**

**So. . . . yeah. Peace out, peoples! Review please! X3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Introducing. . .(drum roll). . .the amazing. . .(drum roll continues). . .the incredible. . .(more drumming). . . . CHAPTA TEN! DOUBLE DIDGETS, BABY! YEAH! (Confetti rains everywhere) **

**Aloha, fellow fanfiction-ers!**

**Now, since school has started, I will not be able to update as frequently, sadly. But, do not worry, for I will try my best to not wait too long between updates. Right, so, on with business.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang and Eggman belong to SEGA. OCs belong to their owners, previously disclaimed or whatever. **

**Time for Chapter Ten! Yay! **

(Sonic's POV)

Chaos. Pure chaos.

The ultimate battle had begun. Explosions, flames, and everything related. Even G.U.N. was here. I could hear Commander Tower shouting orders as his men scattered across the "battle field." Basically, I was just kicking some robots/guards' butts the whole time. The guards were harder though, considering the fact that they were armed with electrical rods and laser guns. But I had a fair amount of skill in hand-to-hand combat.

"Sonic!" someone yelled.

I whipped around. Of course it was AJ.

"What're you—" I started.

"No time," She interrupted. "Change of plans. Someone had to go and reveal the Resistance to Eggman—" I groaned. "—so I've ordered them to hide and stuff until it's time to attack. Which should be soon."

"Wait," I said, "How many are in the resistance?"

"About two hundred. Maybe a bit more."

"Perfect. Send out a hundred when I say go. Let out the second wave when the time's right."

"But—"

"You'll know when. Now give me an earpiece or whatever you use to communicate." I held out my hand.

She dropped one into my hand and ran away. I clipped it to my ear.

"Testing," I said.

"You're good, Sonic. Just know that you can only talk to _me_ with that. Not anyone else." AJ answered.

"Okay. Wait for my signal."

"Right."

As I was about to take off, I saw a familiar black and red hedgehog in the corner of my eye. That could help.

"Shadow!" I shouted as he smashed a robot. He looked up. I gestured for him to follow. He nodded, and I took off.

After a few seconds, he caught up to me.

"What do you need? I hate to say it, but we're fighting a losing battle here." He said grimly.

"Some of Eggman's Mobian guards—"

"What? He has—"

"Nevermind that. Some of them have formed a resistance, sort of. There's about two-hundred of them. They're gonna help us. I need you to convince Commander Tower that they're on our side. Otherwise, he might order his army out on them, got it?"

He punched a nearby robot, not taking his eyes off the road in front of him. After a few seconds, he looked at me.

"Alright." He hopped onto some nearby debris and soared onto a building.

I stood there, the battle raging behind me, and smiled. Just like old times. But I couldn't help but feel that it was. . . . different, somehow. I shook it off. After some precious time was wasted, I pressed the button on my earpiece.

"Go."

I ran into battle. It was time to get serious.

(Tails' POV)

I gripped the X-Tornado's controls tightly. This was getting out of hand.

I fired some newly installed torpedoes at some of Eggman's airships and flying robots. I was killing ten at a time, but they kept on coming. They shot lasers at the plane, rocking it back and forth. The airships shot cannon-things, which made it worse. My precious plane was taking some serious damage, despite the new stronger metal.

Their numbers multiplied. Tens, Hundreds, maybe even thousands swarmed my plane. Gritting my teeth, I activated an electrical wave that soared out and split the robots in two, one by one. But more took their place. I had to get away.

I set the plane to high speed and sped out of their circular formation. I soared towards the ground, not that I was very high up in the first place, and shot towards my emergency lab at the edge of the city. I put the X-Tornado on auto-park and jumped onto the ground. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I quickly opened my special high-power containment tube and took out the blue Chaos Emerald. I jumped back into my plane, shoved the Chaos Emerald into the power generator and flew out. I pressed a special button only able to be used while the Chaos Emerald was connected, automatically repairing some of the damage. You don't know how long that took to be installed. Lots of work.

I could already see Eggman's robots flying toward me. I shot some lasers, as well as some of the previously used torpedoes. A lot more power and damage, thanks to the Chaos Emerald. Now I was killing more at a time. I shot toward the middle of the battle after killing off that wave. I quickly spotted Eggman's large low-flying warship, and flew towards it. I landed on the top, then jumped out of my plane. I took out a small remote, and pressed the largest button. The X-Tornado then folded and compressed itself into a piece of metal as small as a micro-chip. That was probably my favorite upgrade.

I shoved it into my pocket and extended out my arm. I pressed a button on my wristwatch, and a small laser shot out. I quickly shot a circle into the metal, let it drop, then jumped in.

I stole a nearby worker robot's map. I speedily memorized the schematics, then headed for the control room. Luckily, it was nearby. As I predicted, Eggman was inside.

He was sitting in his chair pressing buttons. He was smiling like a small child. He didn't even notice I entered the room.

"Boom, boom, boom, boom!" He laughed. The image in front of me would have been laughable, but I was pretty serious at the moment. I pulled out my laser gun and ran over to him.

"Boom, boom. . . ." He looked up at me. "Boom?" He quickly regained his composure. "What do you want, Tails?"

"What do I want?" I asked him angrily. "What do I—"

Suddenly, some guards burst into the room. About twenty. Oh great.

"Surrender, Eggman!" One stepped forward, holding up a laser gun.

For a split-second, I was confused. But then I remembered: The Resistance.

"Why would _I _surrender to _you?_" He asked. "You betrayed me! You disloyal, stupid—"

I tuned him out. I had realized something.

"Eggman!" I interrupted his rant.

"What!?" He yelled.

"Who told you about the resistance?"

"Why, one of my faithful guards, of course."

"Who's that?"

"Umbra."

I stood there, speechless.

"But. . . she—she—she—"

"I what?" An all-too familiar voice whispered into my ear. I whipped around, but she wasn't there.

"Huh?"

"Silly fox, I have umbrakinesis you know," She laughed. I turned back around, but she had disappeared again.

"Great." Now I had two problems. Catch Umbra, and take over the controls. I needed to take care of Umbra first, or it would be almost impossible to get to the controls.

"Surrender, Eggman!" The guard repeated, louder now.

"Just get him out of here!" I yelled. The guards nodded, and charged at Eggman, then surrounded him. One of them shot a giant hole the wall, then the Resistance guards heaved him out, and escaped themselves.

I loaded my gun. "Umbra, talk to me. Why did you join the Resistance then convert back to Eggman's side?"

"Isn't it obvious, Tails?" She appeared in front of me. "I never really joined the Resistance fully. Once I learned of its existence, I pretended to join to find out their plans and act as a loyal Resister [Yes, that's the name for it]. It seems it has paid off. When Eggman wins, I will be rewarded for my work."

Coming to my senses, I pulled the trigger on my laser gun. No quicker than the laser shot out, she melted into a shadow in the ground. I knitted my eyebrows. This was going to be hard.

For what seemed like hours, I shot at her every time she appeared. It wasn't until, like, the five-hundredth shot that I finally hit her. She fell to the ground.

"Serves you right." I smiled.

I walked over to the controls. I hit a few buttons, deactivating the robots, and was about to pull down the master switch, when I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, the screen no longer showed what was happening outside. Eggman's face was smiling at me on the screen. I barely had enough time to compute the image before me, when hands grabbed me and pulled me into darkness.

**OMG! Suspense! What shall happen next? Who do the hands belong to? . . . That's a funny sentence. Well, whatever. Find out next time on Chaos High! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, mi amigos!**

**Oh bleep! It's been like a month! Man. . . . hopefully I'll update sooner next time.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang, and Eggman belong to. . . wait for it. . . SEEEEEEGAAAAAA. . . And the OCs belong to their owners that I wrote in chapter. . . . what was it? Let's just say a previous chapter. **

**Onward with Chapter 11!**

(Silver's POV)

I was confused.

One minute we were in an all-out battle, the next. . . . nothing. I stood there, looking stupid of course, in the middle of the street. Believe me, I was exhausted. My whole body ached. But I stood there, trying to figure out what was going on.

I walked down the street. There were a few guards still patrolling, but I didn't bother them. They could be in the Resistance, or on Eggman's side. Other than that, I didn't see a spark of life, nothing at all. Eggman's robots and airships had departed. But I had a feeling it wasn't over.

After walking for a bit, marveling at all the destruction we caused, I spotted something that made me stop in my tracks. A small but agile form was dashing across the rooftops. That could only be one person.

"Sonic!" I yelled. The silhouette came to an abrupt halt, whipped around, and jumped off the building. "Sonic!" I repeated, running over to him.

"Silver, what is—" He started.

"I have absolutely no idea," I stated plainly. That shut him up. "Do you have any idea where he might be?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. . . ." He trailed off. I racked my brain for any possible explanation. After a few minutes, Sonic jumped up. "I've got it! I've got it!" He threw his fist in the air.

"What? What?" I grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing his victory dance.

"He's at the—the. . . ." He looked past me, gaping.

"What?"

He pointed in the direction behind me.

Triumph suddenly turned to worry. I followed his gaze.

"Oh sh—shadoodles," I muttered in awe.

The largest, most giganto airship was approaching us. It looked ten times the size of the Titanic. And that was not an exaggeration. It had the usual Eggman symbol on it, and I could see about five-hundred cannon-looking things on it. There were sure to be more. I was about to pee my pants, to be honest.

"What're we gonna do?" I turned to Sonic.

He wasn't there.

I looked up to see Sonic had bolted toward the airship.

"Sonic, no!" I shouted, but I knew he couldn't hear me. "This is bad, really bad."

Sonic couldn't go up there by himself. Eggman would surely have put up defenses. Big defenses. Giant defenses. Sonic had little chance by himself. He had none of the Chaos Emeralds. And he was already weaker and exhausted from the previous battle. I had to tell the others.

Suddenly, a gigantic _BOOM! _made me fall on my butt. I skidded backward a few feet, then used my hands to stop myself. I cursed, then got up slowly. I brushed myself off and looked up.

A small silhouette was flying out of the ship. It was Sonic.

Now I _definitely_ had to tell the others. I bolted away from the ship, not exactly sure where I was going. Then I remembered: _Duh, I can fly. _I jumped up and used my psychic powers to glide a few feet off the ground. A lot faster. Thankfully.

I ascended a bit, hoping to see one of my fellow comrades somewhere on the street. It took me a while, but finally I spotted Shadow conversing with Commander Tower. I descended speedily, then slowed down abruptly, for a perfect landing.

"Shadow!" I shouted, charging over to them. "Shadow!" I repeated.

The black hedgehog glanced over at me, back at Commander Tower, then did a double-take.

"Silver? Why—what?" He said, studying my worried face as I closed the distance between us.

"Shadow? Is this one of your friends?" Commander Tower asked.

"Yes," Shadow replied. I was surprised he admitted it. But, then again, this wasn't Sonic and the rest teasing him about it. This was serious.

"I'll go. I need to gather the soldiers." The commander said, and jogged off.

Shadow and I watched him for a bit, then we simultaneously looked back at each other. Shadow's expression was grim. Mine was probably scared out of my mind.

"Alright. Tell me what's up."

"There's a—and a. . . .(pant, pant). . .and he. . . ." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Just come on!" I grabbed his arm and took off to the skies.

The wind whipped at my face from the sudden speedy takeoff. I squinted from the pain, scanning the buildings.

"Will you please explain to me what the heck is going on!?" Shadow yelled. I looked back at him.

"There's a giant airship thing—and Sonic—" I looked back in front of me, "I think that's enough explanation."

We were hovering over the place where Sonic landed. Face first. On cement. From, like, a hundred feet in the air. This was not good.

I descended towards him. Shadow dropped off as I neared the ground. I slowed, and landed, preparing for the worst.

Shadow and I ran over to Sonic. He looked pretty bad. His body was banged up, for sure, but the worst was his head. There was a giant, deep cut across his forehead. It was still bleeding.

"Oh great." Shadow muttered. He slowly flipped Sonic onto his back. Blood dribbled down the side of his face. I swear, I almost cried.

"Silver, get the others." Shadow ordered. "Now!"

I struggled around as I speedily jumped up and ran through the city. I was exhausted beyond comprehension to be honest, but the thought of Sonic. . . . possibly not making it. . . .gave me the shot of adrenaline I needed to push through.

I searched for hours. I called out for them. In fact, I practically screamed my head off. I had many close encounters with could-be enemy guards. I had to hide many, many times. But I kept looking from them. For anyone. But I found nothing. I couldn't find them. Finally, I couldn't take it. I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out. Like a little wimp. I curled up on the ground and sobbed for what seemed like forever. Sonic was probably dead and there was nothing I could do. I wanted to just die.

"Silver. . . ."

I jumped up. I might've been going crazy, but I swear I heard a voice.

"Who's th-there?" I was shaking like crazy. Hopefully the voice didn't notice.

"Silver. . . ." It repeated. It sounded strangely. . . comforting. But there was something wrong. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Suddenly, I felt a slight breeze on the back of my neck. It felt like someone was breathing on me. I turned around.

There was no one there.

I was completely spooked. I looked around frantically, scared out of my freaking mind. Pulling myself together, I took some deep breaths.

"What do you want? Who are you?" I said, putting up a defensive stance.

Unexpectedly, a dark form shaped before me, out of the shadows. A black cat suddenly stood in front of me, smiling.

"I am Umbra the cat," she melted into the shadows. I made an embarrassing squeaking noise.

The cat suddenly appeared again, and grabbed me by the arm.

"W-what're you—"

She yanked me into darkness.

(Blaze's POV)

My eyes popped open, then immediately shut. The light was too much. I opened them again, just a crack, and let my eyes get used to it. Then, I got up.

I was in an empty room. It seemed like it was pretty big, but, besides the bright light above me, it was too dark to see any of the walls. I was confused.

A flame grew on my fingertips, and I shot it into the darkness. As soon as it touched the gloom, it burned out. I suddenly felt scared.

I plopped down on the floor. There was no way out. I was trapped. I lied down, ready to go back to sleep, when I sensed movement in the shadows. Suddenly, a light besides my own shone in the blackness. It looked whitish-blue. Kind of like. . . . Tails' Super-Flashlight.

"Tails?" I jumped up. I perked up my ears to listen.

"B-blaze?" I heard the familiar high voice answer me.

"Yes," I smiled, knowing Tails could get us out of here.

I heard footsteps coming toward me. They seemed oddly. . . . heavier, louder. Unlike the sound of footsteps from Tails' light form.

Before I could process what was happening, Eggman stepped into the light. He was holding Tails in his grasp.

"Hello, Blaze." He grinned evilly.

I lunged at him. But before I could make contact, two mechanical arms grabbed me and pulled me into the air. I tried to fight them, but it was useless. Flames appeared on my fists, but when I looked up to aim them at Eggman, I discovered he had already stepped back into the gloom.

I screamed out of anger and rage. What could I possibly do now?

**The End. Short and sweet. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, hey, hey! Tis' sonicstories245 with a new chapter! *Bows as random applause comes from nowhere.* ANY-way, I am personally glad that I was able to get this new chapter up this fast. It's only been, like, what? Two weeks? Well, anyway, you probably don't care since most of you probably skip to the story. Eh. . . I could care less.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang, and Eggman belong to SEGA. All OCs were previously "disclaimed" in Chapter 6. . . . I think.**

**Well, enjoy Chapter 12!**

(Shadow's POV)

I have to admit it.

I was devastated, and, in fact, scared. Two things the Ultimate Life Form should never be. Here I was, with Sonic dying in front of me. What was I supposed to do?

A tear escaped my eye. What? How could I cry? This was unusual.

I started pacing. Another thing that doesn't happen to the Ultimate Life Form. How could this happen to me? I am perfectly sure I don't care about that pesky blue hedgehog. Or. . . do I?

_Okay, okay. Gotta calm down. I am just worried about what everyone else would say if I didn't help him._ I thought. _Right?_

I was supposed to know some first aid from Commander Tower. I memorized it. But, now, in the time I actually needed it, I couldn't remember. Too many thoughts penetrated through to my brain that I couldn't think.

Then, it hit me. _I could bring him to a hospital. Duh. _I thought. Wait, I never say "duh" to myself. I never miss obvious facts. I was seriously losing my mind.

Shaking my head, I hurried over and gently lifted Sonic up. Hopefully he didn't lose too much blood. I took out a Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" I yelled. The wrecked buildings and debris around me disappeared. I was in blackness for about a millisecond. Then, the Station Square hospital appeared before me. Luckily, this building was far from our "battlefield."

I marched inside and over to the front desk, still carrying Sonic in my arms. A magenta cat was sitting there. I stood there for a bit, feeling a little awkward. With an *Ahem* I got the cat's attention.

"What seems to be the problem?" At first she didn't look up. When she did, her eyes widened. I grimaced. She picked up a phone.

"Dr. Bond, emergency." She started to shake. Sonic did look terrible. He was still bleeding, but not as much. Hopefully he would. . . survive.

A tall navy blue mongoose entered the scene. He had blonde hair, I think. He approached me, and immediately called for a nurse.

"This is. . ."

"I know, Shadow. It's not every day you see you and Sonic here in the hospital. You guys are pretty famous." He said.

"I guess." I gave him the tiniest smile I could. A smile? Darn it!

A pink swallow pushed over a gurney with a surprised look on her face. I judged that they didn't have a lot of emergency patients here. I gently put Sonic on the gurney. The nurse started pushing it back away. Dr. Bond and I walked behind her, in step.

"Is he going to—"

"I'm not sure." Bond said. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"I know." I uttered.

"Don't worry, Shadow. My nurses and I are specially trained to deal with this sort of problem. Sonic's going to be okay." His voice sounded assuring, definitely, but his eyes looked sad. Not good.

After ten more minutes of walking, we finally reached the designated hospital room. I helped the nurse put Sonic on the hospital bed. After staring at him for a few seconds, Dr. Bond spoke.

"Shadow, I'm going to need you to exit the room. I have some procedures to do that you cannot be present for." He said.

"Okay." I replied. I started toward the door. My hand lifted to the doorknob, then stopped. I realized: I didn't want to leave. I felt weird. Part of my brain told me to get out of here already, the other part willed me to stay.

"Shadow." Bond said. "All we can do is wait."

I grabbed the doorknob and stepped out of the room. I walked over to a chair across the hallway and sat down.

_All we can do is wait._ I thought.

Suddenly, my shadow on the ground moved. Weird. I didn't move. Why would my shadow move? I must've been seeing things. I wasn't surprised. I've been going out of my mind anyway.

Then, I heard a laugh come from nowhere. Now I was a teensy weensy bit scared. I looked around. There was no one close by. Unexpectedly, a hand reached out of my shadow and pulled me into blackness.

(Alpha's POV)

I charged quickly down the destroyed street, Blink, Destroyer, and RJ behind me. I had no idea what was happening.

"Maybe Eggman got kidnapped." RJ suggested. I wasn't so sure.

"I don't know, it seems pretty suspicious." Blink said.

"But if he isn't kidnapped, why didn't he tell us he'd retreat?" I said. "Why doesn't he tell us where he is?"

"I'm not sure, Eggman's pretty mysterious sometimes." RJ said.

"I have an idea." Blink murmured.

"Well, what is it?" I questioned.

"Why don't we just go check the highschool?" The newt asked.

"Great idea!" RJ said.

"Yes, very good," I muttered.

No comment from Destroyer. I wasn't surprised. He doesn't talk much.

We headed right, then left. After twenty or so minutes of running, we arrived at Station Square High.

"Alright, what now, Commander?" RJ asked.

"His office." I answered.

We took a sharp left turn and headed toward Eggman's workplace, dodging confused students and teachers. After a few minutes of walking, the office was already in sight. I barged through the door.

"Where's Eggman!?" I screamed at the secretary. Her jaw dropped.

"Alpha, you should be ashamed—"

"I don't need any scolding!" I slammed my fist on her desk. "Where. . . is. . . Eggman!?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

She opened her mouth to answer, when familiar voice came from nowhere.

"I'm right here, Alpha." Dr. Eggman said.

I looked up. There he was. Standing there, looking a bit smug. I almost lashed out at him. But I calmed myself. Like it or not, he was in charge.

"Why did you not inform us of your change of plans?" I asked.

He stared into my eyes. I felt like I wanted to go hide, his expression was so intense. I held my ground.

"It was not a change of plans." He replied. "This is what I wanted all along."

I knitted my eyebrows. I was confused.

"But—" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No buts. Follow me." He waved us over to him.

I looked at the others. RJ shrugged. Blink nodded toward Eggman. Destroyer's expression was unreadable. We started to follow Eggman.

He led us into his office. He strode over to his desk and sat down. He gestured for us to sit. We obeyed. He pulled an object out from his desk, but I couldn't see what it was. He slipped it in his pocket.

I was expecting him to start explaining, but he stayed silent. We just sat there, feeling kind of stupid. Then, he put a hand on his desk lamp. I knitted my eyebrows. He pulled on it.

For a split-second, nothing happened. Then, the ground under us dropped. And we fell.

I screamed, Blink screamed, and RJ screamed. Destroyer was silent. Suddenly, he jumped out of his chair and onto a wall. Then he jumped from wall to wall, grabbing each of us. I was thankful for his tremendous strength. He started to wall jump back to the top. But we found a scary sight.

The ground had replaced itself. We had to go down.

Suddenly, Destroyer just dropped us. I held back my scream, knowing he had a plan. The others kept their shrieking going, though.

After falling for about two minutes, a light appeared at the end. We found ourselves on a gigantic mattress thing. Weird.

Eggman stood over us with a smirk on his face. I scowled. We got up and brushed ourselves off. I scanned our surroundings; not that there was much to look at. Darkness surrounded us.

"Where are we?" Blink asked.

"Shut up," Eggman's expression suddenly turned sour.

He pulled out a large flashlight. It was blue and white, with orange streaks. Eggman flipped it on. It was extremely bright. He shined it into the darkness. The gloom disappeared through its glow. Eggman pressed another button. The light surrounded him. He gestured for us to follow, then he started to walk.

We headed into the obscurity, following Eggman. He made some twists and turns in his path, and we followed. We kept in the light, fearing what would happen if we stepped into the darkness. Finally, we arrived at what seemed to be our destination.

A single light bulb lit the small area of light. We stepped out of the blackness.

The area had a diameter of about ten feet. Not very large. Nothing was there but cement. Then, I felt a trickle of electricity on my ear. I glanced at the others. They were all looking up, awestruck. Eggman was grinning like mad. I looked up as well.

My eyes widened.

"Marvelous, isn't it?" Eggman said.

Shadow the hedgehog was grasped in four metallic arms, one for each arm and leg. An iron cylinder came down from the ceiling and onto his head. Electrical bolts of energy spouted from laser gun looking things hanging from the ceiling. Him and all of this was contained in a large, clear, tube. Luckily, the hedgehog was unconscious. Otherwise, he might've been screaming.

"I-I—" RJ stuttered. Since when did RJ stutter?

"Um. . . ." Blink muttered.

"Why are you doing this? What is the goal?" I asked him.

Eggman gave me a I'll-tell-you-later-look and gestured for us to follow him again.

He led us to several other places exactly like Shadow's. Each of them contained a member from the Sonic team. Amy, that orange fox, the cream-colored rabbit, the purple cat, Knuckles, and Silver. Sonic was missing.

"Why don't you have—" Blink was cut off.

"Sonic is in the hospital." Eggman replied. "He's practically dead."

My jaw dropped. Eggman had severely injured Sonic; enough to have him die. Eggman has always seemed to be a little less than that. I never imagined him to stoop so low. And what was he doing to Sonic's friends?

I knitted my eyebrows. I had made my decision.

"Eggman, you're the craziest, most evil person I've ever met." I said. "I am not on your side anymore."

I turned on my heel and marched into the darkness. I felt a burning sensation. Before I could realize what was happening, I immediately fell to the floor.

**Whoa! Dramaticalness! What's Eggman's plan? What is he doing to the Sonic team? Will Sonic make it? What happened to Alpha? Find out next time on Chaos High. Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Duh, duh, duh DUH! BEHOLD! CHAPTER THIRTEEN, MY READERS! BOW AT IT'S AWESOME GLORY!**

**Yes, the sort-of-long-awaited Chapter 13 has arrived. Your questions will be revealed! Well, most of them. . . .**

**Disclaimer: The oh-so-ultimate gang and Eggman belong to SEGA. OCs have been disclaimed. Wait, is disclaimed a verb? It doesn't sound right to me. . . .please ignore my rambling. Sometimes I wonder why I type this stuff. . . . **

**Enjoy!**

(Sonic's POV)

I couldn't feel anything. My eyes darted around, but I couldn't move. Was I in heaven?

Suddenly, I felt a sharp bolt of pain in my head. Yup. Definitely not in heaven.

"Where am I?" I croaked. I again tried to move, to no avail.

"Shh, go back to sleep, Sonic." An unfamiliar voice said.

"What?" I mumbled.

The face of a blue mongoose came into view. He had blonde hair and light brown eyes. His expression was worried.

"I'm Dr. Bond, Sonic. You hurt your head very badly."

"Oh," I muttered. I just managed to move my neck around a bit, scanning the room. I was in a hospital bed. There was a small window to the left. Tubes and things were hooked up to me. I was in one of those weird hospital gowns.

Dr. Bond smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but it probably came out as a wince.

"You're doing very well, Sonic. Just rest a little more and you'll be fine."

I nodded, yawning. Taking in my surroundings had taken all my energy. I closed my eyes again, and fell asleep.

I woke up and went back to sleep again and again. Just on and off. Each time I woke up, I felt a bit better. It was easier to think and move. I got to eat a little food. But it was still extremely hard for me. I couldn't run. I couldn't even get up and walk around. I wondered what had happened to my friends. I had a gut feeling that they were in danger; which made it all the more torturing. But I was glad Dr. Bond was helping me feel better. After waking up again for, like, the tenth time, I felt almost perfectly fine.

Dr. Bond told me I was having an unusually fast recovery. He didn't say anything bad about it. I had absolutely no idea what it was about either. Tails would probably give me a twenty minute lecture about it. Amy would say it's because of my super powers or something. Shadow probably wouldn't even care. How I missed my friends.

I was getting restless. The duration of my times being awake was getting longer and longer as I speedily recovered. I was very confused on how it was working so fast and so well. It was almost freaky. I had only been there a day.

Then I found something. I had a Chaos Emerald. I didn't know where it came from. But I knew one thing. _That's _what was making me heal so fast. The powers of the Chaos Emeralds are kind of unpredictable sometimes.

When I felt absolutely better, I decided to ask Dr. Bond if I could leave.

"I feel one hundred percent better now," I told Dr. Bond.

He gave me a look like "I know where this is going."

"Could I, you know, leave?"

"That isn't necessary," Dr. Bond replied with a smile. Freaky.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"You need to stay here and rest some more," Dr. Bond said. "You're not better yet."

"What do you mean? Of course I am!" I sat up hastily and pulled out my Chaos Emerald. "See? This helped me. I'm cured!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you _really_ believe that's a _real _Chaos Emerald?" He asked me, smirking.

I knitted my eyebrows. "I don't see why-"

Immediately, the Chaos Emerald lost its glow. It started to crack in several places. Then it exploded, revealing a little microchip in my hand.

"W-what the-"

The microchip suddenly sprouted four metallic appendages. They speedily wrapped around my arms.

"Why-how-what?" I stuttered. I looked at Dr. Bond. "You work for Eggman!"

"That's right," He said, grinning.

Suddenly, my surroundings started to fade. With a bang, I realized I was being teleported. But how? I desperately tried to break free of the metal ropes. But every time I moved my arms, they contracted a bit. I tried to get up, but cuffs strapped my ankles to the bed. I couldn't go anywhere.

"Ta, Ta, Sonic!" Dr. Bond gave me a little wave.

I growled as the hospital room finally faded away entirely. I was in blackness for a millisecond. Then I found myself in a patch of light, but surrounded by darkness.

Suddenly, all went dark.

[**Whoa, it's-**]

(Destroyer's POV)

I stared with disbelief, but hid it on my face. Alpha had just walked into the darkness, then fell to the floor. Was he dead?

I looked over at Eggman. He was smiling evilly. Weirdo. Blink and RJ were wide-mouthed with shock. I can't say I was surprised.

Silver was still hanging from the ceiling, unconscious. I wondered what Eggman was even doing. Was he sucking the absolute life out of them? I wasn't sure. Luckily, Blink asked the question.

"What are the tube and electrical lasers doing anyway, Eggman?" Blink asked. "Weakening them?"

"No." Eggman replied, smirking.

"It's probably—" RJ started.

"It's brainwashing them, then," Blink interrupted. "Right?"

"You clever little newt," Eggman grinned wickedly. Disgusting. "Now can you tell me. . . . why do you think I'm doing this?"

Blink was starting to get angry. I just hoped he wouldn't lash out at Eggman.

"It's obvious." Blink growled.

"Yeah, right. Tell me then." Eggman challenged.

"You're trying to—"

"Wrong!" Eggman intervened. "I'm not _trying _to do anything."

Blink snarled. RJ's expression was unreadable. Now Eggman was just playing with him. Was he so confident as to declare he _will _succeed? I wasn't so sure.

I had made my decision. I lunged at Eggman. I speedily grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, stretching it. I kicked him forward into the gloom.

"No!" Eggman started to sizzle and burn, then fell. Just like Alpha.

Both their bodies were extremely hard to see because of the gloom surrounding them. But Eggman's left foot was still in the light. RJ walked over to him.

"Get the flashlight." Blink ordered.

"That's what I'm doing." RJ responded.

He bent down and grabbed Eggman's shoe, then pulled him back into the light. His skin was red from the burns, still smoking a bit in some places. RJ searched his pockets, revealing a few tools, a laser gun, a microchip thing, and the flashlight.

Blink picked up the microchip. He pressed a few of the tiny buttons. Suddenly, it expanded into a tablet thing.

RJ raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. He was spinning the laser gun around his finger. "What now?"

"Well," Blink began, immediately taking charge. "We need to figure out what Eggman was doing with the Sonic team. We need to stop the brainwashing or whatever. And, um. . . .Here, I have a idea."

He held his hand out for the laser gun. RJ reluctantly handed it to him. Blink picked up some of the various tools and got to work.

"So, all I need to do is. . . ."

After five minutes of toying and tinkering, Blink announced, "Done!"

RJ and I exchanged looks.

"It doesn't look any different," RJ said.

"Well, I just adjusted the ammunition cartridge, and-"

"Blah, blah, blah," RJ interrupted. Blink gave him an annoyed look. "How will this help us?"

"Just watch," Blink replied.

Blink pointed the handgun at one of the weapons shooting the electric things. RJ watched with what I was sure was fake fascination. I paid close attention as Blink pulled the trigger.

Nothing came out. RJ opened his mouth to give a witty remark. But my advanced hearing detected a wave of energy heading toward the electro-shooter. The weapon ceased fire. The lightning stopped.

RJ gasped.

Blink smiled in satisfaction, then shot the other electric gun. It stopped as well.

"Now, um, how are we going to get the brainwashing thing off?" RJ asked.

"Let's see. . ." Blink put his hand up to his forehead; that's the thing he always does when he's deep in thought.

I focused on the tube-like structure attached to Silver's head. I squinted, trying to make out all the details. It seemed as if the main thing keeping it attached to Silver's head was an elastic band at the bottom. I knew what I was going to do.

RJ glanced over at me. Apparently my expression suggested I had an idea.

"Blink, Destroyer has an idea." He said.

For a split second, Blink had a hint of jealousy on his face. Then it disappeared, and was replaced by fake congratulations. "Good, good," Blink said, "Carry it out, please." Fail.

I gestured for RJ to stand under Silver with his hands outstretched. Then I jumped up, gripped the elastic band, stretched it out on both sides, and landed. Just as planned, Silver dropped out and landed in RJ's arms. He was still unconscious.

I looked up into the tube. There were many wires protruding. Then, realization hit me like a smack in the face. The same black gas surrounding us was now seeping out of the tube.

"RJ! Turn on the flashlight! NOW!" I screamed.

They looked at me, alarmed; both because I spoke, and because of the absolute urgency in my voice. I pointed upward. Their eyes widened.

"RJ! Turn on the flashlight! NOW!" Blink repeated frantically.

RJ scooped up the flashlight, flipped the switch, then pressed another button. The flashlight's light surrounded us. I picked up Silver and Alpha, and we ran.

We broke out all the others. I carried most of them, because of my large amount of strength. I was surprised we were able to carry all of them. I got burned a bit a few times because of the shaking flashlight and the speed we were going. Luckily, we had that extra shot of adrenaline to help us.

Finally, we found a door. We opened it up, then immediately slammed it shut. We didn't need that gloom stuff spreading throughout the school. That would be bad.

We raced up the staircase in front of us and through the office, ignoring the shocked look from the secretary. Everyone we were carrying were starting to get heavier. I shot a desperate look at Blink. He understood.

"Gym," He panted, then adjusted our course.

We barged into the gymnasium. All the students gave us surprised and questioning looks. We ignored them and grabbed the rolling dodge-ball bin. Then we put everyone in the container and rolled it out of the back door of the gym, leading to the track outside. We went around the school to the front parking lot. Then we finally stopped to rest.

"Just. . . a second," Blink wheezed, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes. . . ." RJ agreed, gasping for air, "Please."

I plopped myself down on the ground, clutching my chest.

Now, reflecting, I realized how cruel it was to squeeze all of them in that container. Just I was going to get up, I heard a groan.

I looked up at Blink and RJ. They looked just as confused as I was; eyebrows knitted, noses wrinkled.

Blink looked into the bin.

"It's Knuckles," He whispered in surprise.

RJ and I joined Blink. It was, in fact, the red echidna. He was rubbing his head in a daze.

"What the. . . ." He croaked.

"Hey, Knux," RJ grinned.

"Wha—" He looked up at us in surprise. "You guys—how did—huh?" We helped him out.

Blink explained everything. As he slowly progressed through the story, Knuckles looked less and less confused. Still dazed, though.

"Okay, I get it now. . . .I guess." Knuckles said.

"It is kind of confusing," RJ admitted.

"Well my truck is still parked in the parking lot," Knuckles said, "How about we load everyone in there and get out of here?"

"Sounds good," Blink replied.

I nodded in agreement.

We wheeled the bin over to Knuckles' silver pickup truck. We put everyone in the back, then slid into the front. Knuckles started it up.

"Um, Knuckles?" Blink shifted in his seat.

"What?" Knuckles looked at Blink in question.

"Maybe someone else should drive," He said, "You don't know how that brainwashing thing affected you."

Knuckles growled. "Are you suggesting that—"

"Knuckles! C'mon!" RJ intervened smoothly, "We don't want something bad to happen to you. How 'bout you hand the wheel to Blink. Aren't you feeling a bit dizzy?"

"Yeah. . . I guess." He replied, then switched seats with Blink.

We exited the parking lot and swerved onto the road.

"Where to?" RJ said coolly.

Knuckles opened his mouth to answer. "How about we go to—"

He stopped in midsentence.

"Knuckles are you okay?" Blink asked.

My eyes widened. Knuckles' irises had turned bright red. They had lost their pupils.

"Kill them." Knuckles muttered in a monotone voice.

"Oh no." Blink and RJ said in unison.

I looked through the back window. The Sonic team had all woken up. Their eyes were just like Knuckles'; red with no pupils.

"Oh, no." They repeated.

Blink swerved into a nearby parking lot. We all jumped out of the car.

"We shouldn't hurt them," Blink said, "Don't attack them."

RJ and I nodded.

We bolted down the sidewalk. They were all chasing after us.

There was one thought it my mind.

What now?

**Surprise you? Some, maybe. Eh. . . .whatever. **

**Well, that was Chapter Thirteen! Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OH NOES! It's been practically a month! I told myself it wouldn't get this far!**

**Anyway, I hope you don't mind all the OC POVs, because some people don't really like those kinds of things.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang, and Eggman do not belong to me. They belong to SEGA. The OC's were disclaimed in Chapter 5, or maybe 6. I'm losing my mind.**

**And, ballandcup, as said, I'm putting Blink's POV in here. Hope you're good with that.**

(Blink's POV)

This was getting out of hand.

Here we were, with the brainwashed Sonic team chasing us, in the partly broken down city of Station Square. Has that ever happened to you?

"Blink," RJ panted, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I. . . I'm not sure," I replied.

RJ raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? You always have a plan!"

"Well, not this time." I sighed.

We looked over at Destroyer in desperation. Only he wasn't there.

"Where the heck is Destroyer!?" We demanded in unison.

Fearing what I would see, I looked behind me. Then quickly looked back.

"What's up?" RJ inquired.

"He's fighting them." I mumbled.

"WHAT!?" RJ screamed.

He immediately whipped around and charged backward. I called after him. But it was no use.

I stopped running and watched the fight. Destroyer and RJ were holding them back pretty well, but I could tell they were getting tired. But, if they stopped fighting for just a second, the gang could overtake them.

Suddenly, I realized, I still had that laser gun and the tools from Eggman. Maybe I could change it into a magnet. The rings we wore were made of a special kind of metal. I could tap into that, making sure that Sonic and the gang weren't attracted to it too.

I set to work.

"Blink? You gonna help over here!?" RJ called.

"I've got something!" I said, being almost finished.

"Really?" He yelled.

I quickly amplified the power of the magnet, then turned it on.

"Oh, no." I muttered.

It didn't work.

"Oh, no." I repeated, a bit louder.

"What's happening?" RJ shouted, hearing me.

"Just run!" I screamed.

"W-we can't!" He replied.

But Destroyer lunged over at RJ and grabbed him around the waist. He quickly punched Knuckles back then jumped up into the air. He landed right next to me, with a hysterical RJ in his arms. But the dog quickly regained his cool.

"Smart move, messing up that one, genius." He punched me on the shoulder.

"You think you could turn a simple laser gun into a highly-amplified-pinpointed-to-only-one-sort-of-metal-super magnet?"

Hesitation. "Sure I—"

"Yeah, right," I interrupted.

Awkward silence.

"Wait, shouldn't we be running?" RJ asked.

Destroyer shook his head. He grabbed each of us and soared on top of a building. Then we ran.

"This is helpful." I said.

Destroyer nodded and smiled as if saying, "'Course it is!"

I jumped over an electrical box, noticing the hedgehog was slowing himself a bit so we could keep up. He was fast, but he wasn't as fast as Sonic or Shadow, for sure. He was outranked by, like, a million.

RJ started to speak. "Guys, I think—"

We looked behind us. The Sonic gang was up here too. Well, Amy was probably helped up by Sonic or something. She was the only one who couldn't fly or reach high altitudes.

They got closer and closer. Sonic and Shadow's super-awesomely-great speed was not able to be accessed by their brainwashed bodies, thankfully. But they were still faster than all of us.

Suddenly, I saw something on Silver's head. It was a gleaming blue oval-shaped thing. I guessed it was probably what was implanted in their brains so Eggman could control them. But the default order was most likely to kill us.

I had an idea.

"Destroyer, look back." I ordered.

He obeyed. Then, he widened his eyes a bit. I knew he noticed it too.

"Go."

He whipped around and jumped on Tails. He seemed as if he were searching for about a second, then pushed a button on the blue thing. Tails returned to normal.

"Wha—"

Destroyer grabbed him and chucked him over at us. RJ and I jumped up in unison and stopped the fox's fall.

"RJ, help him. I'll make sure the back-to-normal ones are fine."

He nodded, then ran back to the gang.

After about ten minutes, the entire gang was done. They were all dazed and confused.

"What happened?" Amy asked, brushing herself off. Surprisingly, she was the first to fully recover.

"You guys were. . .um. . .brainwashed." I replied awkwardly.

She tilted her head to the side, analyzing me. Suddenly, she took up a fighting stance.

"You guys are on our side, right?" She asked speedily, knitting her eyebrows.

I nodded frantically. I didn't want her to take out her hammer or anything.

"They're all pretty much fine, now." RJ said to me, clapping me on the back.

He looked over at Amy.

"Maybe we could hang out some time," He smiled.

"In your dreams," She abruptly turned away and ran over to Sonic.

"That was a fail." I smirked at him. He scowled.

"What's Sonic got that I don't got?" He asked me.

"Her heart." I said, sort of corny.

RJ raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Whatever you say, Shakespeare."

**[Here you go, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie—]**

(T-BARZ's POV)

I sat by the curb, deep in thought. AJ was next to me.

We had been sitting for a while. My butt was going numb. I was tempted to ask if we could go out for ice cream, but I decided to inquire something else.

"What now?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess we should find Sonic and the gang."

"That could take forever." I sighed.

But then, we heard a familiar voice.

"T-BARZ! AJ!" Sonic yelled from above us. Next thing we knew, he was sitting down next to us.

"Forever?" AJ smirked at me. I frowned, defeated.

"So, what's been happening with you?" I asked.

"Well, I was kidnapped by some shadow-person working for Eggman," Umbra. "then I was put into some brainwashing device. Then, I was freed by my originally-spies-for-Eggman highschool gang. After that, the brainwashing kicked in and we apparently chased them. And then they turned it off." He pointed to a blue microchip implanted in the side of his forehead. "And now I'm here. The rest are up there." He gestured to the top of the building.

Silence. AJ and I were both taking it in.

Suddenly, there was another voice. More high-pitched. Then another of an even higher pitch. Tails and Cream.

"Coming down!" They shouted in unison.

The fox and the rabbit slowly descended upon us.

"Hey, Cream." I greeted coolly.

Cream giggled. She was cute. Tails' face abruptly twisted into anger. Then it subsided into a fake smile. He wrapped his arm around Cream, marking the territory line. I decided to lay off. For now.

"Sooooo. . . ." Sonic said, trying to break the ice.

"Sooooo. . . ." AJ repeated.

"What should we do now?" Tails asked.

"I dunno," AJ replied.

"Maybe we should, you know, introduce you guys to the others." Cream suggested.

"That's a great idea." I said, grinning at her. Maybe I wouldn't lay off.

Cream didn't notice. Tails knitted his eyebrows and squinted, sending the silent message: "She's mine. Don't you take her away from me." I shrugged.

"Let's go then." Sonic put his arm around AJ and jumped up, carrying her with him. I spread my wings and soared upward. Tails and Cream followed.

I immediately analyzed the crowd. There was a pink hedgehog, a purple cat, a white bat, a black and red hedgehog, a green newt, a dark gray hedgehog, a red echidna, and a yellowish-brown pug.

Sonic introduced each of them. The newt, Blake, liking to be called Blink, the gray hedgehog, Destroyer, and the pug, RJ, were in Sonic's "highschool gang." Then there was Knuckles, the red echidna; Shadow, the black hedgehog; Silver, the silver (fitting) hedgehog; Rouge, the white bat; Blaze, the purple cat; and finally, Amy, the pink hedgehog, that Sonic actually slung his arm around. They seemed to be a couple.

Sonic walked over to us. "Guys, this is T-BARZ," I smiled as he gestured to me. "And AJ, my sister." He pointed to her.

Pretty much everyone raised their eyebrows.

"How is that possible?" Blink asked. He seemed sort of arrogant and smart.

"Don't question it, Blink." RJ grinned; kind of a smooth talker, but in his eyes I could sense he had a complicated past.

Destroyer looked at me with a hard expression. I was sort of scared.

"Wait, you two, where's Alpha?" Sonic asked.

Blink and RJ were silent. Then, at the same time, their eyes widened.

"We left him in Knuckles' truck!" They shouted.

"I'll get him," Shadow said.

"I'm coming," Sonic added.

They jumped off the building and sped down the street. I was amazed at their speed.

After a few minutes, they came back and Sonic introduced Alpha, who had a million burns for some reason. But he seemed okay.

After that, we just sort of sat around and talked. We weren't really sure what to do next, but I liked that I could get a sense of everyone's personalities and skills. We might need that in the future.

After a while, everyone was getting hungry. Sonic said he didn't have enough money to pay for everyone. I wasn't surprised, since there were, like, fourteen of us.

"I've got a twenty!" Amy said, holding up a bill.

"I've got thirty!" Tails added, thrusting three tens in Sonic's face.

"I've got one!" Knuckles shouted, holding up four quarters.

We all laughed.

After everyone put in their money, we had two hundred dollars. That was more than enough to feed all of us. So, we just ran over to the nearest Taco Bell (for some reason) and ordered some food. I don't think the workers were happy to see fourteen teenagers in their restaurant all at once. But we didn't, like, destroy the place.

While we were eating, we sat there and talked. Sonic had her arm around Amy, Tails and Cream were holding hands, Knuckles and Rouge were arguing, Shadow was telling RJ, Blink, and Destroyer about his weapons and stuff (I told myself to stay away from him), Silver was trying to chat it up with Blaze ( I think he liked her), and I was talking with AJ. I occasionally interrupted Tails and Creams' conversation to impress Cream with a joke or witty remark, but I was mostly talking with AJ and Sonic.

When we were almost finished, the entrance bell rang. I looked over at the door. A large man in an overcoat entered. I couldn't see his face. Suddenly, when he ordered, I realized his voice was monotone. Sort of like—

"GUYS!" I screamed.

Eggman's robot turned around and sprang into action. He shot a bunch of lasers. Amy hid behind Sonic, Tails hid behind a plate, and everyone else hid under the table. Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound. I hesitantly stuck my head out from under the table and looked up. The ceiling was blown open. Above us hovered a billion robots.

Eggman's laugh penetrated through the noise.

This was getting serious.

**There you have it. Chapter Fourteen, my friends. Review, please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year! I would call this a Christmas chapter, but it isn't about Christmas, really. Eh . . . whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang, and Eggman belong to the geniuses of SEGA. OC's were disclaimed in a previous chapter (if you really need to know who owns them, you can find it).**

**Here's Chapter 15! Enjoy!**

(Shadow's POV)

Great. Just great.

I thought I could get Sonic's plan before we were attacked again. Really, Eggman was actually starting to surprise me. This was out of the ordinary.

By now, the evil mastermind would've let out his plan. Or at least a piece of it. It seemed he had learned his lesson. Sort of.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out. I glanced over at him. He held up his hand and twisted his wrist. Then he made a one-three with his fingers. I nodded in response. Approach thirteen.

I jumped up on a nearby flying robot. I landed on its shoulders and speedily located the small Eggman symbol. I pulled back my fist and punched it. The robot immediately powered off, but didn't stop flying. I steered it upward towards Eggman's ship. This discovery was made by the two-tailed fox you all know and love (I couldn't care less about him).

For some reason, the other robots paid me no attention. Sonic neither. Man, these robots were seriously poo-brain. I guess mass-producing them with high intelligence had to be cut from the budget after the last few HQ location changes. Eggman seriously needs to rethink his money priorities.

I wished this stupid thing could go faster. But, if I let off now, there would be a whole swarm of robots after me. And, I had to admit, I was a little worn at the moment. So I just had to keep on it. I just hoped some good would come out of this.

As I quickly emerged from the hovering wave of robots, I hopped off and onto the ship's wing. Sonic was there, waiting for me. We nodded at each other knowingly. Then, we looked down upon our comrades.

They were fighting off the robots well, despite the fact that defense isn't really their forte. I could see the Taco Bell employees screaming like heck and running for their lives. It was a beautiful sight.

"C'mon," Sonic said, punching my shoulder. He kicked out a window, then stepped inside.

"Hmmph," I grunted, following him.

Sonic led me through the ship. We took a few turns; right, left, left, right. I looked over at Sonic. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" I asked.

"Nope," He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Then let's get a map, genius."

"Good idea," He responded.

Luckily, I heard a few Mobian guards giggling and laughing in the next room. _Wait a second, _I thought. _This is war! None of Eggman's guards are gonna be—_

"They must be part of the Resistance," I muttered.

"But we shouldn't take any chances," Sonic added. I nodded.

We slowly, quietly, approached the door. I turned around, held a finger to my lips, and mouthed _Shhh. _Then, I whipped around and kicked down the door. I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at one of the guards.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!" I shouted.

"Shadow!" Sonic whisper-scolded. I cocked my head quickly to the side and shrugged as if saying _Too late now._

"Sh-Shadow! S-S-Sonic!" One of the guards exclaimed, shaking in shock and fright. I grinned.

"The only," Sonic and I said in unison.

Another stepped forward. "C-C-Can I have y-your autograph?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Resistance?" Sonic asked.

"Resistance," The guards breathed, as if they had been holding it in. I shoved my pistol in my back pocket.

"You could've said that earlier," I said, stepping forward.

The third guard did the same. "You could've _not _kicked down the door," He retorted.

"Alright, alright," Sonic stepped between us. "You guys are gonna help us, 'kay?" They nodded. "Okay, so. . . you guys are gonna report to Eggman that the robots are almost out, or the other half of the ship is destroyed, or something to get him out of the control room or whatever you call it. Just keep him busy. Shadow and I'll then go in the control room. We're gonna try to find out all we can about Eggman's plan. Sound good?"

"Yup," The guards responded in unison. I nodded.

"Then let's go," Sonic said.

The guards led us to the control room. We could hear Eggman in there, doing his little "Boom!" song that Tails told us about. One of the guards motioned that his back was turned, so Sonic and I could take a look inside. We did so.

There was Eggman, pressing different buttons happily like a child. He sang, "Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom," to the melody of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, all while pressing a button for each "boom." It was kind of funny. I looked over at Sonic. He was trying to hide his giggling, but it wasn't necessarily working. I grabbed his throat and mouthed _Stop it. _That seemed to do the trick. Meanwhile, the guards approached him.

"Dr. Eggman," One of them said.

Eggman looked up at them, pressed one more button, and said, "Boom?"

"Th-the whole other half of the ship is . . . um . . ." A guard stuttered.

"Are you lying?" Eggman questioned.

"Eh. . . ." The guard fiddled with his suit zipper.

Sonic and I face palmed. So much for the plan. I punched Sonic's shoulder. He looked over at me. I twisted my wrist, then made a two-seven. The blue hedgehog nodded. We bolted into the room.

Sonic jumped on Eggman and twisted his arms behind his back. I pulled out my emergency roll of duct tape and taped him to the chair.

"Guards! Do something!" He squealed.

The guards pulled out their laser guns and surrounded Eggman, aiming them at him.

"What? Are you—"

"Part of the Resistance?" One finished. "No doubt."

"Now, Egghead. You better tell us your plan, or—" The guards loaded their guns. "—you die."

But Eggman just smiled. He started to laugh. The laugh got louder. I looked over at Sonic, but he just shrugged. Eggman could be really weird sometimes.

Then, the whole ceiling of the control room opened up. I suddenly heard a faint tap, then felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. I whipped around and swung my leg. I made contact. But Sonic wasn't as lucky. A dark form punched Sonic in the gut, then the small of his back, then between his shoulder blade spikes. Sonic's eyes widened, and he fell to the floor. He was paralyzed.

"Soni—" But the same move was pulled on me. My chin hit the ground. I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

I expected the guards to shoot, but metallic arms wrapped around each of them. They squirmed around, but they couldn't escape.

Eggman continued to laugh. "Never underestimate me, heroes." He said. "I have learned from my mistakes. Now, you will not be able to defeat me!" More evil cackling.

I would've rolled my eyes or scowled. Heck, I would've jumped up and punched him in the face. But, you know, I was paralyzed. There wasn't much I could do. I mentally scolded myself for letting my guard down. Eggman's words were starting to get to me. Maybe we wouldn't be able to defeat him. Maybe he would actually win. No, no. That could never happen.

At least I hoped.

(Rouge's POV)

I was starting to worry.

Sonic and Shadow were carrying out approach thirteen. That meant go in with the robots, find out the plan, and get out. But they had been in there for an hour. What had happened, I didn't know.

Meanwhile, we were defeating the last of the robots. I was taking top layer, because, you know, I could fly, but these were about done, so I called over to T-BARZ, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream (surprisingly she fought pretty well) to return to the ground. They followed me. There we finished the rest up.

Now we were breathing hard, with debris and robot pieces everywhere. No one had yet said a word about Sonic or Shadow, so I decided to bring it up.

"Sonic and Shadow should be back right now. I'm starting to worry," I said.

The rest of them nodded, with some "me too"s scattered around.

"What do you say? Should we go up there?" Alpha asked.

Everyone agreed. The ones who couldn't reach high altitudes and/or fly were helped. I was helping Amy. T-BARZ was all "I'll help Cream!" and then Tails said "She can fly, genius." I wondered if their rivalry over Cream would get serious after this all blew over.

When we got up to the ship, Destroyer and Knuckles each punched out a window. We all filed in. I recognized this ship from when I was on Eggman's side, so I led everybody through to the control room. But we found a frightening sight.

Sonic and Shadow were paralyzed. Three Mobian guards (who were most likely in the Resistance) were wrapped in metal arms. Eggman was nowhere to be found. But neither was his chair.

Amy immediately ran over to Sonic. "NO! HE'S DEAD!" She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his T-shirt. I'm sure if Sonic could move, he'd be rolling his eyes.

"Amy, he's not dead. He's just paralyzed," Tails said. Sonic made a grunting sound, as if agreeing.

"Oh," she said, getting up.

"Where's Eggman?" AJ asked a guard.

"And his chair?" Blink added.

"How should I know? These dark forms just appeared out of nowhere and paralyzed Sonic. Then, these metal arms things captured us. After that, the dark forms tried to get Eggman out of the duct tape ropes Shadow put him in. But that didn't work, so they just picked up Eggman and his chair—" which I'm sure weighed a ton "—and jumped out of the ceiling."

"Hmm. . . ." Tails rubbed his cheek fur in thought.

"Is there any way to get Sonic and Shadow un-paralyzed?" Cream asked.

"Hmm. . . ." Tails grunted, now even louder. He rubbed his cheek fur more rapidly. That kind of ruined the mood. He just looked kind of crazy.

"I can do it!" Knuckles blurted, holding up his fist. He walked over to Shadow and punched him as hard as he could. Shadow grunted loudly, and angrily.

"I don't know if that worked," One of the guards said.

"Ya think?" RJ said sarcastically.

We all looked over at Tails expectantly. He held up a finger, opened his mouth, then sighed, slumping. "I have no idea," He mumbled, defeated.

T-BARZ apparently saw this as his chance to impress Cream. He stepped forward.

"Let me try!" He pointed to himself with his thumb. He walked over to a guard. "What exactly made them paralyzed? What did the dark forms do?" He asked.

"They punched them in the stomach, in their lower back, then between their shoulder-spike things." She replied.

Then, T-BARZ grabbed Destroyer by the arm and held up Sonic. He whispered something in Destroyer's ear. The gray hedgehog nodded. After that, Destroyer punched Sonic in between the shoulder spikes, in the back, then in the gut. Miraculously, it worked.

"And there we go," T-BARZ stood in that sort of I-just-saved-the-day look. I glanced over at Cream. She looked impressed. Tails looked angry. T-BARZ-1; Tails-0.

After that, we did the same thing to Shadow.

"So . . . what now?" Amy asked.

"First of all, I have something to tell you guys," Shadow declared.

My eyes widened. He sounded like he was going to make a speech. Which he did.

"We can't just follow Eggman and beat the heck out of him like we usually do. Eggman has learned from his mistakes. I mean, look at this. He has Mobian guards? Robot guards are easier to destroy. There's one. Another thing: he hasn't given us a sliver of his plan. So many questions are unanswered, am I right? Usually, he would've given us _something _by now. Let's face it. Eggman's approach is changing. Now, we have—and I'm sorry I have to say this—a smaller chance of winning. But we are still going to fight. We can pull ourselves together and make changes in _our_ approach. We are still going to beat him."

Silence. Then, someone started to clap. Then another. If someone like Sonic said this, we wouldn't need to clap. But Shadow rarely gives us a talk like that. Soon, we were applauding like mad. The guards looked at us like we were crazy. But we all gave Shadow support. That was hard for him to do after his complicated past. It's hard for him to trust anyone.

Suddenly, Eggman's voice boomed out of nowhere. "You think you can defeat me? Not a chance. Not a slice of chance. It's time to battle, Sonic. It's time for a fight. But here's the thing: you're not going to win this time."

None of us were affected by his words. We all looked at each other. I could see the fierce, determined expressions on our faces.

"You want a fight Eggman?" Sonic yelled. "Then let's fight."

**Thanks for reading! Review please! X3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh shoot! Now it's **_**more **_**than a month? Man, I am pretty busy these days, aren't I? Where has the time gone. . . (inauspiciously turns off her new Xbox 360)  
**

**Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter. . . you should be expecting me from me since I had such a long time to do it. Don't worry, I'm usually more punctual than this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sonic, the gang, and Eggman belong to SEGA. OCs have been previously disclaimed.**

**Here you go! Chapter 16!**

(Knuckles' POV)

I had to admit, I had a bad feeling about this.

I mean, I knew everyone said we could kick Eggman's butt no problem. But something in the back of my head told me that this wouldn't be too easy.

But, first of all, let me start where we left off.

Sonic stood there, glaring at the direction Eggman's voice had come from. His posture was slightly hunched, his hands clenched in fists. I knew he wanted just one thing in the world right now: to beat the heck out of Eggman.

The desperation to run into battle, to defeat the evil doctor and end all this, was eating me up inside. But, running forward like that could be a death wish. Eggman doesn't usually go to kill, but like I said before, this felt different. I knew that I had to stand back and let Sonic do the leading. This was his show now, not mine.

We stood, longer. . . longer. . . . It felt like hours, waiting there, anticipation killing your insides. I tightened my fists, itching for a fight. I knew it was coming soon. But there was only silence.

Until a thump sounded to my left. I looked to my left, fearing the worst.

Shadow was gone. Literally. The place where he was standing was now unoccupied by the black hedgehog. All the others looked around in fright, except for Sonic. He hadn't moved.

Another thump. It came from my left. Tails had disappeared.

Again. Amy.

Before I could process what was happening, Sonic and I were the last two standing. I gulped. Me next. I closed my eyes tight and clenched my fists, preparing for what was about to happen.

Suddenly, a feeling struck me. It was like someone was clutching my throat. Tightly. I couldn't breathe. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Colors swirled around, mixed up in that crazy sort of way. Then. . . darkness.

But I wasn't unconscious. I put my hand up to my chest. I was still okay! I stood up, trying to take in my surroundings. But I couldn't see anything. That was a teensy weensy bit of a problem.

Out of nowhere, my arm started to sting. Wincing in pain, I clutched it tightly. In the gloom, I thought I saw a bit of smoke coming from about where my arm was. I was seriously confused. Even after gripping it for a while, the pain didn't subside, not even a little bit. Then, my cheek started to sting. Then my leg. Next thing I knew, my whole body was stinging. It was like I was getting a million burns, all at the same time. It was torture. I started to feel woozy. I staggered around, my body still burning. Then, my head hit the floor.

(Umbra's POV)

"That's the last of them," I said to myself, admiring my work. I slapped my hands together signifying a job well done.

All was according to plan. Sonic would now have to face Eggman and his Mobian army by himself. In a few hours, the rest of them were sure to die. I could feel how close we were to winning. How close I was to my prize.

"No, Umbra," I scolded myself. "Don't be so confident-there is still quite a ways to go."

"You sure enjoy talking to yourself, don't you?" A threatening voice sounded from behind me.

My eyes widened. _No one takes Umbra by surprise. . . . _Making a split-second decision, I whipped around and brought my leg up to kick my mysterious visitor.

No contact. I lost my balance because of the surprise nonexistence.

Out of nowhere, a blast of pain jolted through my jaw.

I staggered backward, putting my hand up to my face. "What the-"

A volley of attacks rained on me. My body flew around limply, finally landing on the ground. The pain was so unbearable, it seemed. . . numbed. My mind just wandered as the man beat me senseless.

I wondered who in the heck it was. What was his purpose?

I looked up at where I at least thought the man was. What I saw was nothing. Not a single trace of a being. I couldn't even feel their presence. But fists still made contact with me. . . even thought the pain was not present. The feeling of puzzlement grew.

"What the crap is happening?" I muttered out loud.

The voice apparently stopped. "What?" I imagined him with his fist raised, annoyed at my lack of fear and pain.

"I can't even. . . you're not. . . why are you even here?" I started to get up. I couldn't feel his "knees" pinning me down anymore, so I figured it was unnecessary to remain on the ground.

"Don't you know who I am?" The voice questioned, suddenly soft. He didn't sound as threatening as before. I smirked at his weakness.

"Am I supposed to?" I replied, crossing my arms, even though I knew he couldn't see.

Silence.

"You're s-saying. . . ." A sigh came from him. "You don't remember me?"

"No. Duh," I responded, rolling my eyes. This guy really had no idea. Unless he was just trying to be dramatic or something.

"Come with me." I suddenly felt a hand grip my arm. It was firm and solid, so I didn't bother trying to escape. I wanted answers anyway.

"Okay then," I replied, shrugging. Instantly, I was jerked toward the ground. Just like my umbrakinesis. . . .

We appeared in Station Square. Or, at least, I did.

"Wait. . . where are you?" I looked around. I was just pretending like I hadn't noticed he was invisible before.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" He asked, sounding pained.

"No. . . I don't," I answered. I decided not to be too sarcastic anymore. It wasn't like this guy was wasting. . . oh no. "I have to go!" I wrenched my arm from his grip and started to run.

"Wh-what!?" I heard his voice call.

"I have to leave! Eggman needs me!" I yelled back.

"But! Umbra, you can't leave! You need to-"

He was interrupted by a gunshot. I couldn't turn around. I was already dead.

**I've always wondered how characters in first person remember all this stuff. And, like, when they die. . . like now. Puzzlement. . . taking. . . over. . . need. . . Pepsi. . . .**

**Review please!**


End file.
